Un amor de locos
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Renesmee es una chica que está pasando por un mal momento. Por petición de sus padres, va a un psicólogo que cambiará su vida por completo.
1. Negación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**1.**

"No me lo puedo creer."

"¿Pero como se les ocurre?"

"Mandarme a un loquero!"

"Yo no estoy loca."

- Renesmee, cariño.

Miré a mi padre, que estaba en la puerta de mi dormitorio, mirándome. En teoría, teníamos que estar en el psicólogo a las diez. Eran las diez menos cinco y yo seguía metida en la cama.

- Cariño. En cinco minutos tenemos que estar en la consulta del médico.

- No es un médico. Es un loquero. - dije, dándome la vuelta, cubriéndome con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

- Pero cielo...

- No voy a ir.

- Pero...

- No voy a ir. - repetí, levantando un poco la voz. - No necesito un loquero. Yo no estoy loca.

- Ya lo sé, cariño. - suspiró.

No dije nada más. Oí como mi padre cerraba la puerta de mi dormitorio y se marchaba. Pasados ciinco minutos, me levanté de la cama y fui a darme una breve ducha.

Me sabía mal tratar a mis padres con tanta frialdad, pero hacía ya varios meses que había creado un escudo alrededor de mi corazón y sentía que, si cedía un poco, volvería a caer en la depresión de la que tanto me había costado salir.

"En realidad, no estoy muy segura de haber salido de ella."

Cuando salí de la ducha, envuelta en mi toalla violeta, volví a tumbarme en la cama.

Entendía que mis padres se hubieran preocupado por mí, pero ya estaba bien. Ahora salía de casa, claro que eso era porque el verano hacía terminado y tenía que volver a la universidad.

Estuve metida en la cama hasta que dieron la una. Y solo me levanté porque mi madre no dejaba de llamarme para que bajara a comer. Me vestí con un chandal que tenía tirado por ahí y bajé al salón. Me senté en el sofá.

- ¿No vas a comer, cielo? - Mi madre entró en el salón con una bandeja en las manos y la dejó en la mesita que tenía delante de mí. - Te he preparado tu comida favorita. - dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

- Gracias. - dije. Miré mi plato de arroz tres delicias con pollo y sentí unas ligeras nauseas. - Pero no tengo mucha hambre. - mentí. Me moría de hambre, pero no quería comer.

- Come lo que puedas, vale? - pasó una mano por mi frente, apartándome el flequillo, ya que me cubría los ojos.

- Vale. - dije, logrando que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, aunque era una sonrisa triste.

- Muy bien. - dijo, besando mi frente y se puso en pie. - Me voy a trabajar un poco. - Añadió, sonriendo de nuevo. Esa sonrisa era distinta.

- Que te vaya bien el día.

Me echó una última mirada y se marchó.

Iba a marcharme sin comer, pero, al final, comí cuatro cucharadas de arroz, me bebí un vaso de zumo de naranja y fui a llevar la bandeja a la cocina. Guardé el plato en la nevera y volví a subir a mi dormitorio.

Me cambié de ropa. Me vestí con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta del mismo color. Me peiné un poco el pelo, colocando el flequillo bien sobre los ojos, cogí mi bolso y me marché a la universidad dando un paseo.

A causa de no se qué cambios en los horarios, durante los próximos tres meses, tenía que ir a la universidad por las tardes.

Cuando llegué a clase, fui la primera en entrar, fui hacia el asiento más alejado y saqué el libro que siempre llevaba en el bolso.

El aula se fue llenando, pero nadie me dijo nada, ni siquiera me saludaron. Lo entendía. Hacía meses que había perdido el contacto con mis amigos y compañeros. Al princio, habían intentado hablar conmigo pero, tras los meses de verano, ya se habían rendido.

Cuando el maestro entró en el aula, guardé el libro y saqué mi mini portátil para tomar apuntes. Y eso es lo único que hice durante las cuatro horas de clase de esa tarde.

Sin decir nada a nadie, salí de la universidad y fui a toda prisa hacia mi casa, donde no había nadie. Mamá debía de estar en el bufete de abogados y papá en el hospital.

Me encerré en mi dormitorio, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama a leer. Apenas me di cuenta de que las horas iban pasando. Supe que ya era media noche cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta y miré mi reloj.,

- ¿Sigues despierta? - dijo mi padre, asomando la cabeza.

- No me había dado ni cuenta de lo tarde que es. - dije, enseñándole el libro.

- Cariño, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Bueno, vale...

Me senté en la cama, dejándole sitio a mi padre para que se sentara a mi lado.

- Cariño, esto tiene que terminar.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. - dijo, mirándome diretamente a los ojos. - Cuando tiraste toda tu ropa y empezaste a vestir de negro, no me preocupé mucho. Pensé que una mala racha tras una ruptura la tiene cualquiera.

- Yo...

- Pero después empezaste a adelgazar y... - continuó diciendo, llevando su mano sobre mi boca, para hacerme callar. - Y a no salir de casa. Y a no ver a tus amigos. Renesmee, esto no puede continuar así.

- Pero... - intenté hablar, pero mi padre seguía con su mano sobre mi boca.

- Y si tu madre y yo te hemos buscado un psicólogo es por tu bien. No creemos que estés loca, pero sí que necesitas hablar con alguien.

Cuando dejé de intentar hablar, mi padre apartó su mano y me miró, esperando una respuesta, ahora que ya estaba más calmada.

- No es un loquero, es un profesional que puede aconsejarte.

- Pero yo no quiero hablar de mis cosas con un desconocido. - murmuré, aun pensando en lo que mi padre acababa de decirme.

- Ve un par de días y, si ves que no te sientes cómoda o que no puede ayudarte, lo dejas. Pero inténtalo, por favor. - suplicó, tomándome de ambas manos.

- Vale. - me rendí. - Mañana iré a ver a ese loquero. Digo, psicólogo. - corregí, consiguiendo que mi padre al fin sonriera.

- Gracias, cariño. Venga, a dormir. - besó mi mejilla y se puso en pie. - ¿Quieres que te lea un poco?

- Papá! Ya no tengo ocho años! - exclamé. Mi padre se puso a reír al momento. Hacía mucho que no le veía reír. Me sentí muy culpable por ello.

- Lo sé. Ya eres toda una mujer.

- Buenas noches, papá.

Mi padre besó mi frente y se marchó corriendo, huyendo de mi ataque de peluches. Le oí reír mientras marchaba por el pasillo y, después de no sé cuanto meses, yo también me reí.

Continué leyendo un buen rato, hasta que empecé a notar que empezaban a cerrárseme los ojos. Dejé el libro a un lado y me tumbé. Me dormí al momento.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Historia nueva.**

**Y para variar un poco, es Jacob x Renesmee.**

**Prometo que pronto haré una Edward x Bella, que sé que también os gustan mucho, aunque a mi no.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Kisses a todas y todos.**


	2. Empiezo a darme cuenta de la realidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**2.**

Mi padre me despertó poco antes de que dieran las nueve. Al momento, me arrepentí de haber aceptado ir al loquero, pero le había prometido a mi padre que haría el esfuerzo, así que en cuanto salió de mi habitación, me levanté de la cama y fui a vestirme.

Me vestí con una falda larga, negra (para no perder la costumbre), un top del mismo color y fui a peinarme.

Cuando bajé al salón, mi padre ya estaba al lado de la puerta, con un pequeño bocadillo en la mano. Nos montamos en el coche, pero mi padre no lo puso en marcha. No hasta que comencé a comer.

Llegamos a la consulta del loquero cinco minutos antes de que dieran las diez. Mi padre me acompañó hasta la puerta de la consulta.

- ¿Que haces? - dije, mirándole.

- Te acompaño. - dijo, deteniéndose ante la puerta.

- No voy a huir.

- Ya sé que no lo vas a hacer, pero también sé que esto es muy difícil para ti. No quería dejarte sola.

No me pude contener y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi padre me abrió la puerta y entré en la consulta. Una chica me acompañó a una sala de espera, aunque a los cinco minutos, me llevó hacia otra habitación. Me abrió la puerta. Allí había un muchacho no mucho mayor que yo.

- Buenos días, señorita Cullen. - dijo al verme entrar. - Llega tarde.

- Son las diez en punto. - dije, mirando mi reloj.

- Eso es cierto, pero ¿no debería haber venido ayer?

No dije nada. No supe como responder en ese momento. Simplemente, me acomodé en la butaca que había frente a él.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo ayer?

- No.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no vino? ¿Que estuvo haciendo?

- Me quedé durmiendo. - dije. No servía de nada mentir. - Solo he venido porque me lo han pedido mis padres. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Entiendo. - dijo, anotando unas cosas en su cuaderno.

Alzó la cabeza unos segundos y me miró. Era un chico realmente guapo.

- Señorita Cullen, ¿Por qué no me cuenta el motivo de su promesa?

- ¿Puedo saber antes con quien estoy hablando?

- Soy el doctor Black.

- Muy bien. Pues mi padre cree que necesito hablar con alguien.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mis padres dicen que he cambiado. Es cierto, no soy la misma desde que mi novio y yo lo dejamos, pero eso no significa nada. - dije, modificando un poco bastante la verdad. Aquello lo había cambiado todo.

- Le voy a hacer unas cuantas preguntas muy simples. - dijo, mirándome de nuevo. . Le ruego que responda con sinceridad. Sin pensar.

- Vale. - dije, extrañada.

- ¿Como se llama?

- Renesmee.

- ¿Cuantos años tiene?

- Veintiuno.

- ¿Cual es su color favorito?

- El violeta.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo con su novio?

- Dos años y medio.

- ¿Cual es su película favorita?

- El rey león.

- ¿Quien terminó con la relación?

- Él.

En cuanto respondí la última pregunta, me di cuenta de cual había sido la intención de ese loquero. Me removí incómoda en el asiento y él se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Aun le gusta el rey león?

- Siempre. Además, mi obra favorita de Shakespeare es Hamlet.

- Entiendo.

- ¿En serio?

- De acuerdo. No. - dijo, sonriendo. - Aunque supongo que tienen relación.

- La tiene. Supongo que sigo siendo una niña.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Quiere contarme como fue la ruptura con su novio?

- Ex-novio. Y no. No quiero.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero! - dije, alzando la voz. Al momento me di cuenta de que había gritado. - Lo siento. No quería gritarle. Ha sido sin querer.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Por qué no deja de decir eso? - dije, exasperada.

- ¿Le molesta?

- Mucho. Va murmurando que lo entiende, pero usted no sabe ni entiende nada.

- Voy a decirle una cosa que no debería decirle, por lo del secreto profesional. - comenzó a decir, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se ponía a pasear por la consulta, lejos de mí. - Sus padres llevan tres meses viniendo a terápia.

Me quedé helada al oirle. Yo no sabía nada. Empecé a sentirme muy mal y culpable. Quise resistirme, llevaba meses sin hacerlo, pero en ese momento no pude controlarlo y me puse a llorar.

Miré a Black, que no dejaba de mirarme, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Estaba segura de que me lo que me había dicho era verdasd. Y también estaba segura de que solo me lo había dicho para hacerme reaccionar. Lo había conseguido. Me estaba cabreando. Ese tío estaba traicionando a mis padres.

- Menudo loquero de mierda! - exclamé, poniéndome en pie de golpe.

Por la cara que puso, estaba claro que esperava cualquier reacción menos esa.

- Si es cierto que mis padres han venido a verle, no tendría que habérmelo dicho.

- Pero...

- Me largo de aquí.

- Aun no hemos terminado.

- Yo creo que si. - dije, volviéndome hacia él. - No creo que pueda confiar en un psicólogo que habla con sus pacientes de otros pacientes.

- Yo no pretendía...

- Hasta nunca, señor Black.

Me fui de la consukta, dejando atrás al alucinado doctor.

Para mi sorpresa, mi padre me estaba esperando frente a la puerta del edificio, metido en el coche. Cuando me senté en el asiento del copiloto, mi padre se me quedó mirando.

- ¿Como ha ido?

- Bien. - mentí, intentando que no notara mi enfado.

- Es un muchacho muy agradable, verdad? Y muy guapo.

- ¡Papás, por favor! - exclamé, haciendo que se pusiera a reir al momento. - aunque si que lo es. - murmuré.

- ¿Crees que podrías volver mañana? - preguntó, esperanzado por mi mentira.

- ¿Crees que es necesário que venga cada día?

- Puedes venir cuando tu quieras, cariño.

En realidad no queria volver, pero si ello iba a ayudar a mis padres a poder ser más felices, iba a hacerlo. Suspiré. "Me voy a arrepentir, pero..."

- Dos días a la semana.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Vendré mañana para hablarlo con el loquero. Psicólogo.

- Ya verás como no te arrepientes. - dijo, abrazándome. "Ya me estoy arrepintiendo." - Cuando tu madre se entere, se va a sentir muy orgullosa, como yo.

- Gracias, papá

- Vayamos a comer algo. ¿Que te apetece?

- La verdad es que ahora mismo no tengo hambre. - mentí. Me moría de hambre. - La secretaria del doctor Black me ha ofrecido unas pastas. - mentí de nuevo.

- Ah, vale.

Me pareció que mi padre no me creía, aunque no volvió a insistir. Puso el coche en marcha y fuimos con calma de vuelta a casa, donde ya estaba mi madre, cocinando. Cuando mi padre le dijo a mi madre de donde veníamos, dejó la comida en el fuego y vino a abrazarme, emocionada.

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti...

- No es para tanto. - murmuré.

- Claro que si. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Miré a mi padre de reojo, que parecía muy triste. Miré a mi madre y me fijé en que le brillaban los ojos. Parecía estar muy feliz.

No quería... No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería volver a verles tristes, así que tube que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

- No tengo mucha hambre, pero podría comer un par de esos ricos canalones.

En cuanto dije eso, mis padres sonrieron y me abrazaron. Me sentí feliz de verles así, aunque la simple idea de que tenía que comer, hizo que se me cerrara el estómago.

Hice de tripas corazón y fui a ayudar a mi madre a poner la mesa y a colocar la comida en los platos. Mi padre cogió una botella de vino y nos sentamos a la mesa.

Durante la comida, mi padre le contó a mi madre y a mí como le había ido en el hospital. Durante esa charla, mi padre aprobechó para contarme como había conocido a Black. Resulta, que durangte una noche que estaba de guardia en urgencias, le había atendido. Había ido a urgencias a causa de una pelea. Habían estado hablando y, a partir de ese momento, habían decidido ir a la consulta.

En ese momento, nos quedamos todos en silencio. Terminé de comer mi dos canelones y me puse en pie.

- ¿Me disculpais?

- Quédate un momento. - dijo mi madre, cogiéndome de la mano. - Antes quiero comentaros una cosa.

- Claro, mamá. - dije, sentándome de nuevo. - ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto un tanto preocupada.

- Vereis, yo... Esto es muy complicado.+

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - exclamemos mi padre y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Yo... Estoy embarazada.

Casi me caigo de la silla en ese momento. Mi madre tenía cuarenta años. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que se quedara embarazada, no era tan mayor, pero no imaginaba que ellos... Que ellos aun hicieran...

Cuando miré a mis padres, me di cuenta de que se habían levantado de la mesa y se estaban abrazando. Me emocioné al verles tan felices. Se lo merecían, sin duda, aunque me sentía un tanto extraña.

Mientras ellos seguían abrazados, yo empecé a recoger la mesa. Cuando lo hube recogido todo y volví al salón, fui a abrazar a mi madre.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo habias dicho antes? - susurré, aun abrazada a ella.

- Es que no encontraba el momento apropiado.

- ¿Y cuando voy a ser hermana mayor?

- En cuatro meses.

- ¿Que estás de cinco meses? - exclamé, separándome de ella, mirándole la tripa. - Pero... Yo... No me había dado cuenta. - murmuré.

En realidad, no me había dado cuenta de nada. Solo me había centrado en mí y en mi depresión.

- Ya... La verdad es que apenas se me nota. - dijo, sonrojándose. - Quise decírtelo, cielo.

- No pasa nada. Lo importante es que ambos esteis bien. - dije, acariciando su tripa.

- Lo estamos.

- Jo... - miré mi reloj y vi que ya era hora de marcharme. - Tengo que irme a clase. - dije, con pesar. Quería quedarme con ella.

- Vale, cielo. Nos veremos esta noche, a la hora de cenar. - dijo, remarcando la palabra cenar.

- Claro, mamá. Nos vemos esta noche.

Besé su mejilla, besé su tripa y fui en busca de mi bolso.

Durante las cinco clases de esa tarde no me enteré de nada. Entre el embarazo de mamá y lo pasado esa mañana en la consulta del loquero, no me pude concentrar ni tomar ni un solo apunte.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases y fui hacia mi coche, para mi sorpresa, alguien se acercó a mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Levanté la vista y miré al chico que tenía a mi lado. Hacía casi cuatro meses que no oía su voz.

- Renesmee, ¿Te encuentras bien? - repitió.

- Estoy bien, Seth.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. **

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que me han cambiado el horario en el trabajo y no he tenido ni un minuto libre, pero este mes me lo han vuelto a cambiar y tengo muchas más horas libres.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y espero que me digais que os parece.**

**Kisses.**


	3. Sentimientos encontrados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**3. Sentimientos encontrados.**

Seth sonrió en cuanto dije su nombre, cogió las llaves de mi mano y abrió mi coche, lo que yo llevaba intentando hacer desde hacía un par de minutos.

- Ya pensaba que no recordarías como hablar. - me devolvió las llaves y me abrió la puerta del coche para que entrara. - He echado de menos el oír tu voz. Y de hablar contigo al fin.

- Lo siento. - murmuré, aun extrañada por el hecho de que me estuviera hablando. - Seth, ¿por qué me estás hablando? - dije, aunque sonó más borde de lo que pretendía. Solo sentía curiosidad.

- Te he visto rara en clase. Bueno, más de lo habitual. Y, bueno, me preocupé.

Le creí. Realmente parecía preocupado. No sé que me impusló a hacerlo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sola que sentí que lo necesitaba Así que me bajé del coche y abracé al que había sido mi mejor amigo desde que nos conocimos el primer día de instituto. Me sentí muy cukpable por haberle abandonado durante todos esos meses.

Me devolvió el abrazo al momento, acariciando mi espalda con dulzura, susurrando que me tranquilizara y que todo estaba bien. Estaba claro que notaba que me había puesto a temblar.

- Cariño, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te abandoné.

- Deja de decir tonterías y dame las llaves. - dijo, al tiempo que volvía a coger las llaves de mi mano y me acompañó al asiento del copiloto. - Te llevaré a casa.

- Vale. - no me resistí. No iba a servir de nada. Tampoco me sentía con fuerzas para conducir. - ¿Qué pasa con tu coche?

- Hoy me han traído.

Seth se puso al volante de mi coche y me llevó rápidamente hacia mi casa. Metió el coche en el garaje y me acompañó hacia el interior de casa. Nos sentamos en el sofá y volví a abrazarle.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - dijo, claramente sorprendido por mi gesto.

- Muchas cosas de las que no quiero hablar.

- De acuerdo. - dijo, devolviéndome el abrazo.

- Mamá está embarazada. - dije, alzando la vista para mirarle a los ojos. - Por eso estaba tan distraída hoy.

- Pero eso es genial! - exclamó, sonriendo, secando mis lágrimas con sus dedos. - Un hermanito...

- Que parecerá mi hijo. - murmuré, también sonriendo.

- Al fin mis plegarias han sido escuchadas. - dijo, aun sonriendo. - Has sonreído. Después de tanto tiempo...

- Lo siento mucho Seth, pero...

- Sht... No hace falta que me cuentes nada si ello va a hacer que te sientas mal. - besó mi mejilla y sonrió de nuevo. - ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

- Lo siento, pero no puedo. - dije. No me sentía con apetito.

- Ya... Lo entiendo. - dijo. Estaba comenzando a hablar como el loquero. - Me marcho.

- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Tú no sabes nada.

- Sé que has dejado de comer.

- Eso no es cierto. - mentí.

- Mientes. - dijo, poniéndose también en pie. - ¿Cuanto has adelgazado? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte quilos?

No dije nada. La verdad es que tenía razón, pero no pensaba admitirlo. Era demasiado orgullosa.

- Si vas a seguir mintiéndote a ti misma, yo no voy a poder hacer nada para ayudarte.

- No necesito ayuda.

- Vete a otro con ese cuento. Llámame cuando quieras contarme la verdad.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió de mi casa. Fui hacia el cuarto de baño y me miré en el espejo. Yo no me veía tan mal. Bueno, si que había adelgazado un poco, pero tampoco era para tanto.

- Hola, cariño. - dijo mi padre, apareciendo tras de mí. - ¿Era Seth ese que acaba de irse?

- Si. Era él. - me levanté un poco la camiseta y me miré de perfil en el espejo.

- ¿Que haces?

- Nada. - me puse bien la camiseta y me di la vuelta. - Papá, ¿tanto he cambiado?

- Bueno... Si que has cambiado un poco.

- ¿En qué sentido? - pregunté, mirándole.

- Antes sonreías. - dijo con tristeza, sin apenas mirarme.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, mi padre dio media vuelta y fue hacia la cocina. Para que no dijera que no comía nada, cogí un zumo y me lo fui bebiendo hasta que llegué a mi dormitorio.

Me tumbé en la cama y me puse a leer. Quería evadirme del mundo real, aunque no lo conseguí. Solo podía oír la voz de Seth llamarme mentirosa. Si que había cambiado, pero no era para tanto.

Al final, terminé quedándome dormida con el libro en la mano, pero eso ya fue a las cinco de la mañana, y a las nueve ya estaba en pie. Me vestí con un vestido negro y mis botines de tacón y fui hacia la cocina, donde estaba mi padre.

- Buenos días, cariño.

- Buenos días. ¿Hay café?

- Claro. Ten. - mi padre llenó mi taza y me la dio, sonriendo. - ¿Para que te has levantado tan temprano?

- Me toca ir al loquero.

- ¿Pero es que vas a ir?

- Quedamos en que iría hoy para quedar con él para ir solo dos días por semana. - dije, yendo hacia la ventana, mirando mi reflejo en el cristal. Apenas se me veían los ojos de lo largo que llevaba el flequillo. - ¿Crees que llevo el flequillo demasiado largo?

- Parece que no quieras que te veamos los ojos. - murmuró.

No dije nada al respecto. Tenía razón. Había llorado tanto en el pasado que había dejado que el pelo me cubriera la rojez de los ojos.

- ¿Me llevas al loquero? Después te invito a comer.

Me di la vuelta al tiempo que mi padre me miraba sorprendido.

- Pero algo sano, no esa comida grasienta que tanto te gusta.

Mi padre se puso a reír y vino a abrazarme. Nos tomamos nuestros cafés y nos marchamos.

.-.-.-.

Cuando entré en el edificio y fui hacia el ascensor, me encontré con Black.

- Buenos días. - murmuré. No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con él, aunque era lo que tenía que hacer.

- Buenos días, señorita Cullen.

- Lamento mucho como le hablé ayer. - dije, sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara. - Me alteré, aunque ello no es motivo ni excusa. Lo siento.

- No se preocupe. Síganos.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Black salió de él y le seguí hasta la consulta. Entramos y me indicó que me sentara en la butaca, pero no lo hice.

- Hoy no he venido a hablar de mí. Solo he venido a decirle que no voy a venir cada día. Solo voy a venir un par de días a la semana.

- Eso debería decidirlo yo.

- Bueno, si no le parece bien, me voy a otro. - dije, yendo hacia la puerta, con toda la chulería del mundo. - O mejor. No voy a ninguno. No necesito un psicólogo.

- Pues yo creo que si. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. - Usted no está bien.

- ¿Me está llamando loca? - exclamé, aunque demasiado fuerte.

- Hagas el favor de sentarse.

El tono de su voz hizo que fuera hacia la butaca. Me senté, me crucé de brazos y me quedé mirándole.

- Sé que no debí decirle lo de sus padres. Violé el secreto profesional. Yo solo quería que se hiciera cargo de lo importante que es que usted quiera recuperarse. - dijo, sentándose de nuevo. - Solo le pido que hable conmigo. Solo quiero que me de la oportunidad de ayudarle.

- Vale.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro. Usted es el loquero.

- ¿No le molesta el flequillo en los ojos?

Me sorprendió su pregunta, pero estaba segura de que lo hacía para tantear el terreno.

- Si. - me sinceré.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo corta o se pone algo para sujetarlo?

- Porque no quiero que nadie me vea los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

No respondí.

- Vale. Cambio de pregunta. ¿Por qué no me cuenta como era su vida hace... no sé... unos seis meses?

Respiré hondo un par de veces. No iba a decirle nada, aunque lo hice sin darme cuenta. La verdad es que necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

- Hace seis meses... mi pelo era rojizo, tenía muchos amigos, mis padres eran felices y yo... yo también lo era con mi novio.

- ¿Algo más?

- Pesaba unos veinte quilos más.

- Entien... mmm... de acuerdo.

- ¿Quiere decirme cuando empezó a cambiar todo? ¿Cuando comenzó a cambiar usted?

- Hace unos... cuatro meses. Creo. Fue antes del verano. - me aparté el flequillo de la cara. - Todo se jodió entonces.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con su ex-novio?

- Lo tiene que ver todo. - murmuré.

Empecé a sentir como me ponía a temblar. Siempre me ponía así cuando pensaba en él. No quería, y menos delante del loquero, pero me puse a llorar. Volví a ponerme el flequillo sobre los ojos.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No.

- ¿De verdad?

- No.

- Sé que es muy poco profesional por mi parte, pero... - vi que se ponía en pie y se sentó en el brazo de la butaca en la que estaba yo sentada. - ¿Necesitas un abrazo? - le miré y vi que hablaba muy en serio. - ¿Quieres?

- Si. - dije, abrazándole.

Me desahogué, llorando entre sus brazos, contándoselo todo.

- Llevábamos un año y, de repente, comenzó a tener un comportamiento extraño. - sollocé, aun entre sus brazos. - me hablaba mal, a veces me insultaba e incluso un día me dio una bofetada.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?

- Vivía con él, así que me fui de su casa. Volví a casa de mis padres.

- Hiciste muy bien. - sentí como acariciaba mi espalda. Empezaba a sentirme un poco mejor. - ¿Le dejaste?

- No. Me pidió perdón y seguimos saliendo.

- ¿La cosa fue a mejor?

- No. Seguía llamándome gorda.

- ¿Qué? - se separó de mí y pasó su mano por mi frente, apartándome el flequillo, mirándome a los ojos. - ¿Por qué?

- A veces, cuando paseábamos y algún chico me miraba y hacía algún comentario, me decía que como no me iban a mirar con lo gorda que estaba. Fue entonces cuando me apunté al gimnasio y dejé de comer.

- ¿Cuanto pesas?

- No lo sé.

- Seguro que cuarenta y poco.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Sigues yendo al gimnasio?

- No. Mis padres me obligaron a dejarlo. Me mareé un día mientras estaba en la cinta de correr. - murmuré.

Black me dio un golpecito en el hombro y fue hacia su butaca. Comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno. Me sequé las lágrimas y volví a peinarme el flequillo. Estuvo un rato escribendo en silencio. Me sentía mejor porque había hablado de lo que más daño me había causado, pero en ese momento me sentía incómoda, ahí sentada, mientras él seguía escribiendo.

- Señorita Cullen. Hoy hemos avanzado mucho. Me alegro de que me haya contado esa etapa de su vida. - dijo, aun sin mirarme. - ¿Quiere contarme qué es lo que pasó con sus amigos?

- Pues... me deprimí tanto cuando James me dejó, después de adelgazar más de diez quilos por él, que dejé de hablar. Al final se cansaron de mí y ya nadie me habla, salvo unas chicas de la universidad, que solo me hablan para insultarme o meterse conmigo.

- Ignórelas.

- Ya lo hago.

- ¿Quiere que nos veamos mañana o quiere que comencemos ya con el nuevo horario?

- Me gustaría venir mañana, pero no quiero que mis padres se gasten tanto dinero en mí. - murmuré.

- Vale. Ya sé lo que podemos hacer. - dejó su cuaderno y se puso en pie. Yo hice lo mismo. - Podría venir el martes y el viernes. En vez de venir una hora, venga una hora y media. ¿Le parece bien?

- Si. No es una mala idea.

- Y voy a ponerte deberes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Deberes? - pregunté, extrañada.

Me gustaría que el viernes, cuando nos veamos, vengas con otro peinado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

- Usted hágame caso, señorita Cullen.

- Bueno, vale. - dije, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerle caso.

- Pero no solo el viernes. Comience hoy. Ya verá como funcionará.

- Vale... Entonces... Hasta el viernes.

Black fue a abrirme la puerta y salí de la consulta. Para mi sorpresa, me acompañó hasta el ascensor. Bajamos juntos y me acompañó a la puerta, donde estaba esperando mi padre.

Yo fui hacia el coche, mientras que ellos comenzaban a hablar.

Les estuve mirando todo el rato. En realidad, solo podía mirar a Jacob. Digo, a Black. Desde que me había abrazado en la consulta, había comenzado a sentirme muy extraña. No podía dejar de pensar en él.

"Mierda."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Al fin estoy aquí.**

**Espero que os guste el capi.**

**Procuraré no tardar tanto en actualizar esta vez.**

**Kisses.**


	4. Iniciando el cambio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

4. INICIANDO EL CAMBIO.

Tal y como me había dicho el doctor Black, en cuanto llegué a casa, me encerré en el cuarto de baño y comencé a probar nuevos peinados. Al final opté por lo más sencillo. Cogí un par de clips y me puse el flequillo hacia atrás. Me sentía rara, pero era lo que debía hacer.

Pedí comida china por teléfono y comí junto a mis padres, que por cierto, no dejaban de mirarme. Cuando íbamos por los postres, cansada de tanta miradita, les miré.

- ¿Por qué no dejáis de mirarme?

- Hacía meses que no te veía los ojos. – dijo mi madre, sonriendo. - ¿Cómo es que al fin has decidido quitarte el pelo de la cara?

- El loquero me ha mandado deberes.

- Ah!

- ¿Es que me queda mal?

- No! Estás muy guapa! - exclamó mi padre, cogiéndome de la mano. – Te queda realmente bien.

- Gracias papá. – dije, poniéndome en pie. – Bueno, debería irme a clase.

- ¿Cuándo volverás a ver al doctor Black? – preguntó mi madre, también poniéndose en pie.

- En dos días. Nos veremos martes y viernes. Una hora y media cada día. Ya lo he hablado con él. – fuimos las dos hacia el dormitorio y cogí mis cosas. – La verdad es que no es tan impertinente como pensaba.

- A pesar de lo joven que es, es muy bueno en su trabajo.

- Si… Ya… Y… Bueno… ¿Qué edad debe de tener? – pregunté, fingiendo indiferencia, como si no me importara la respuesta. Aunque tenía mucha curiosidad.

- Creo que tiene veinticinco años.

- Entiendo. – dije y al momento me puse a reír de mí misma. Se me había pegado de Jacob. Digo, de Black. – Bueno, tengo que irme ya.

Besé su mejilla, cogí mi bolso y bajé a por mi coche para ir a clase.

Seth se pasó toda la tarde mirándome. Al principio creí que era porque seguía enfadado conmigo, pero al final del día supe que no era por eso.

Cuando estaba saliendo de mi última clase, Seth vino a mi encuentro. En cuanto estuvo a mi lado, comenzó a disculparse.

- Renesmee, no sabes cuanto siento lo que sucedió anoche. – dijo, tomándome de ambas manos. – Yo… La verdad es que no lamento lo que dije, realmente es lo que pienso, pero si que lamento como lo hice. Perdona. Me alteré un poco.

- No pasa nada.

- Gracias. Sabes? Me encanta. – dijo. Al principio no supe a lo que se refería, aunque lo entendí cuando paso su mano por mi frente. – Hacía ya muchos meses que no te veía los ojos. Estos preciosos ojos castaños.

No dije nada. Seth me estaba tocando con mucho cariño. Con el mismo cariño que había sentido yo por él antes de dejarle para salir con James. "Y cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho."

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos, pero para reunir fuerzas para apartarle de mí. Seth me miró, sorprendido, pero no dijo nada cuando salí corriendo, alejándome de él.

Me metí en mi coche y me fui a toda prisa hacia mi casa, donde solo estaba mi madre, en su dormitorio, leyendo. La saludé y fui a mi habitación, aunque no quería estar sola, así que cogí el libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos, me puse el pijama y volví a su dormitorio, aunque no entré, me quedé en la puerta.

- ¿Cómo han ido las clases, cariño?

- Bien.

- ¿Vas a leer?

- Si.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Va a venir papá a dormir hoy?

- No. Esta noche tiene guardia. – dijo, apartando su libro, mirándome.

- Ya…

- Cariño ¿quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? – dijo, como si ya conociera la respuesta.

No dije nada, pero fui a su cama y me tumbé a su lado. Me tapó con la sábana como cuando era pequeña. Besó mi frente y, al momento, ambas nos pusimos a leer.

Estuvimos en silencio todo el rato, leyendo, aunque de vez en cuando mi madre besaba mi frente o acariciaba mi brazo. Había echado mucho de menos eso. Y por mi culpa. Por haberme alejado de ellos.

Cuando abrí los ojos, seguía en la cama de mis padres, sola. Ya era de día. Me levanté de la cama y fui sin hacer ruido hacia las escaleras. Mis padres estaban en el salón, hablando.

_- Sabía que era una buena idea que Renesmee hablara con el doctor Black. – dijo mi madre. – Yo la veo mucho mejor._

_- Si… Ya habla con la gente. Y come! – exclamó mi padre, riendo. – No se imagina lo feliz que nos hace._

_- ¿Crees que cumplirá la promesa de ir al psicólogo cada semana?_

_- Claro. Ella no miente._

_- Eso espero. Anoche vino a leer y dormir conmigo. Y ha hablado en sueños._

Me tensé. A saber lo que habría dicho. Había estado soñando con Jacob.

_- ¿Y qué es lo que dijo? - preguntó mi padre, curioso._

_- Eso queda entre mi hijita y yo. - dijo mamá, soltando una risita._

Sonreí.

Mi madre seguía siendo mi confidente.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y abracé a mi madre por la espalda, ya que me daba miedo abrazarla con tanta fuerza y hacerle daño en la tripa.

Sé que ambos se sorprendieron ante mi gesto, pero me daba igual. Yo me sentía muy feliz. Le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y subí corriendo a mi dormitorio a vestirme.

Me puse un vestido, mis tacones y fui a peinarme. Ese día, después de mucho mucho tiempo, me recogí el pelo en una coleta, con el flequillo también hacia atrás.

Ese día no tenía que ir a la consulta del loquero, pero tampoco quería quedarme encerrada en casa, a pesar de que tenía que estudiar. Cogí mi bolso y mis gafas de sol y me fui a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

Todo el mundo se me quedaba mirando y cuchicheaban como si no fuera capaz de oirles.

Decidí ignorarles y fui de tiendas, aunque solo a mirar. Fue en uno de los escaparates donde me encontré con...

- Jacob!

- Hola, Renesmee.

"Me ha llamado Renesmee! Aunque yo le he llamado Jacob."

- ¿Vas de tiendas?

- No... Bueno... En realidad solo estaba mirando. - dije, apartando la vista. No dejaba de mirarme y me estaba sonrojando. - Ya tengo mucha ropa en casa.

- Me encanta como llevas el pelo hoy. - dijo, sonriendo. Mi corazón se desvocó ante tal sonrisa. Volví a apartar la vista. - Me alegra mucho que siguieras mi consejo.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

- La verdad es que te vi poco dispuesta a hacer nada de lo que te dijera. - dijo, comenzando a caminar. Yo hice lo mismo a su lado.

- Me cuesta mucho hablar de lo que me duele. - murmuré. También me dolía decir eso en voz alta.

- Entiendo. Uy, perdón. - dijo, avergonzado, aunque a mí se me escapó una risita. - Lo que quería decir es que, hablar con otras personas, puede hacer mucho bien.

- Lo sé. La verdad es que me siento mucho mejor.

- Me alegro mucho. - dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo, deteniéndose. Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Toda tu ropa es negra?

No respondí.

- Creo que deberías vestir con algo de color.

- Me gusta el negro.

- Mira a la anorexica! Si ha salido de su búnker! - exclamó una voz a mis espaldas. No me di la vuelta. Sabía perfectamente quien había hablado. - Se cree que puede ligarse al doctorcito. - dijo Victoria, una de mis ex-amigas.

- Se cree guapa y todo! - añadió Rosalie, su prima.

- Pero si parece una muerta. - habló de nuevo Victoria.

Al momento, sentí como pasaban por mi lado y me golpeó en el hombro. No me dio con mucha fuerza, pero aun así me tambaleé y caí encima de Jacob, perdiendo las gafas de sol por el camino. Aun rieron más fuerte.

- Callaos. - dijo Jacob, abrazándome. - No quiero volver a oiros hablar ni reiros de Nessie.

No dije nada, pero escondí mi rostro repleto de lágrimas en el pecho de Jacob, también abrazándole.

- Perdona, yo... - dijo Rosalie. Se la notaba nerviosa.

- ¿Que debemos perdonarte? ¿Que te rías de los demás por tu baja autoestima? - Sonreí un poco al oirle hablar y le abracé aun con más fuerza. - ¿Y tú, Victoria? ¿Te gusta burlarte de tu mejor amiga?

- Ella no es...

- Victoria. Seth nunca ha sido tu novio, así que no te metas más con Nessie. Ella nunca te robó a tu novio.

- Yo...

- Pero... Ellla... ¿Ella es tu novia? - preguntó Rosalie.

- Ella lo es todo para mí.

Jacob dejó de abrazarme, aunque llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y, sin que me lo esperara, me besó. El beso fue breve pero bueno. Bueno, los tres besos, pero fueron muy reveladores. Me estaba enamorando de él. Acarició mis mejillas y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo. Mré a las chicas. Estaban entusiasmadas.

- ¿Por qué no or vais ya? - dijo Jacob. Al momento, Rosalie y Victoria se fueron y Jacob me miró. - Perdóname, por favor, Renesmee.

No dije nada. No podía hablar. No me salía la voz. Seguía alucinada por lo que acababa de suceder. Jacob cogió mis gafas del suelo y me las puso en la cabeza. Llevó sus manos a mis mejillas e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

- Perdóname, por favor, Renesmee. - repitió.

- Gracias por defenderme. - conseguí decir al fin. - Aunque Victoria y Rosalie tienen razón.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Sí que lo es.

- No.

- Si.

- No. - llevó su mano a mi boca para que no pudiera replicar, aunque lo estaba intentando. - Deja ya de decir tonterías, vale? Tú no mereces que nadie te trate así.

Dejé de intentar hablar y Jacob apartó su mano.

- Vale.

Jacob sonrió.

- Nos veremos mañana, no?

- Si. Claro. - dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Nos vemos mañana, Renesmee.

Jacob besó mi mejilla y se marchó. Miré a nuestro alrededor. La gente seguía cuchicheando a mi alrededor y mirándome, pero comenzó a darme igual. Jacob me había besado y yo seguía en las nubes.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que con los cambios de horarios no tengo tiempo ni ganas de nada.**

**Espero poder seguir actualizando, pero con más constancia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y espero conocer vuestras opiniones.**

**Kisses a todas. **

**Pd: Lamento no haber respondido a los revews, pero es que tampoco he podido.**


	5. No sé que hacer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**5. NO SÉ QUÉ HACER.**

Había llegado el momento de ir a la consulta y no sabía que ropa ponerme. Toda la ropa que tenía en mi armario era igual y del mismo color. Al final, después de mucho buscar, me puse unos vaqueros (obviamente negros) y fui en sujetador (negro también) hacia el dormitorio de mis padres. Cogí un jersey azul marino del armario de mi madre y me miré al espejo. Estaba delgada, si, pero… "Joder, pero si parece que no tenga carne."

- Cariño, ¿Qué haces?

- Te he… te he cogido prestado un jersey. – me puse el jersey, mientras que aun no podía dejar de mirarme al espejo. – Espero… Espero que no te importe. – miré a mi madre y vi que no dejaba de sonreír. - ¿Qué pasa?

- El jersey no es negro. – dijo, limpiándose los ojos. Estaba llorando. – Aunque sea de un color oscuro, no es negro. – de verdad estaba emocionada.

- Oh, mamá.

- Me alegra tanto, cariño… - me dio un abrazo, aun llorando de la emoción.

- Mamá, no es para tanto. – dije, aunque me di cuenta de que para ella sí que lo era.

- Cuanto te quiero. – besó mis mejillas y se apartó de mí. - ¿Vas a ir hoy a ver al doctor Black?

- Claro, por eso me estoy vistiendo.

- Yo te llevo. – fue corriendo hacia el armario, cogió su bolso y me cogió de la mano. – Venga, vamos.

Durante el trayecto en coche, mamá me contó que el bebé que estaba esperando iba a ser un niño y también me dijo que papá y ella querían que fuera yo la que eligiera el nombre.

.-.-.-.

- Hoy la veo muy contenta. – dijo Jacob cuando ya estábamos en la consulta. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- La verdad es que si.

- ¿Quiere contármelo?

- Mi madre está embarazada.

- Pero eso es genial! – exclamó, sonriendo. – Enhorabuena.

- Gracias, aunque eso no es todo.

- Cuéntemelo.

- Mi madre me ha dicho que quieren que sea yo la que elija el nombre. – dije, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Ello me hacía muy feliz.

- Me alegro mucho de verte sonreír. – dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. – Estoy seguro de que elegirá un gran nombre.

- No sé… No estoy muy segura.

- Nunca dudes de ti misma. – dijo, poniéndose en plan psicólogo. - ¿Sabes? También me gusta mucho tu jersey. Es un color bonito.

- Se lo he cogido prestado a mi madre. – murmuré.

- Pues a usted le sienta muy bien.

Sonreí de nuevo, aunque empecé a sentir como me sonrojaba.

- Bueno, a ver… Cuénteme qué es lo que hacia hace… No sé… Dos meses.

- Nada.

- ¿Es que no quiere contármelo?

- No. No es eso. – me puse en pie y comencé a caminar por la sala. – Es que no hacía nada. Me pasaba todo el día en mi dormitorio, leyendo, para evadirme del mundo real.

- A pesar de que ya no estaba con su novio, seguía sin comer y sin relacionarse con nadie. – dijo, anotándolo todo en su cuaderno. - ¿Cómo ahora?

- Un poco.

- Pero no lo hace por usted, verdad?

- No. – dije, decidiendo ser totalmente sincera. – Lo hago por mis padres. – Le di la espalda, mirando por la ventana. – Así son felices.

- ¿Y usted? ¿Es feliz?

- ¿Acaso importa eso?

- Por supuesto que importa. – sentí su mano en mi espalda, aunque no me moví. – Tu felicidad si que importa, y mucho. – su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi oído, lo que hizo que se me erizara el vello de la nuca. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, sobretodo cuando noté su mano en mi cintura. – Deberías hacer las cosas por ti, no por los demás.

- Tal vez…

- Hazme caso.

Toc, toc.

-Hola, cariño!

Ambos nos volvimos y miramos hacia la puerta. Allí había una chica alta, morena y muy guapa. Nos miraba con incertidumbre.

- Perdona, pensaba que estabas solo.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – dije, apartándome de Jacob, yendo a por mi bolso. – Yo ya me iba.

- Pero aun nos queda una hora. – dijo Jacob.

- En serio, no pasa nada. Ya nos veremos el martes, doctor Black. – pasé por al lado de la chica y me marché.

Mamá se había quedado esperando en la cafetería que había frente a la consulta. Como en teoría aun faltaba una hora para salir, fui hacia el piso de arriba y salí a una pequeña terraza. Me senté en el suelo y, sin poder evitarlo, me puse a llorar.

Jacob había dicho una cosa que era cierta. Ahora sonreía, y uno de los principales motivos era él. Había llegado a creer que sentía algo por mí, pero no era así. Jacob tenía novia.

-¿Renesmee?

No me moví.

-¿Qué te pasa?

No dije nada.

Unos fuertes brazos me ayudaron a ponerme en pie y, al momento, me abrazaron.

- Cariño, ¿qué es lo que te hace sentir tan mal?

- Tiene novia. – conseguí decir entre sollozos.

- Sht… No pasa nada. – dijo Seth, acariciando mi espalda.

No sé porque lo hice, pero me separé de Seth, llevé mis manos torpemente a sus mejillas y le besé.

Él pareció sorprendido ante mi gesto pero, al momento, me devolvió el beso. Sus labios seguían siendo dulces y delicados, tal y como lo eran cuando salíamos juntos. Fue acariciando mi espalda, hasta mi cintura, aunque no se propasó.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo, mirándome a los ojos. - ¿De verdad quieres esto?

- Eres el único que siempre ha estado a mi lado. – susurré, abrazándole de nuevo. – Sé que has pasado muchas noches bajo mi ventana. Te veía.

- Solo quería comprobar que estabas bien.

- Gracias por no abandonarme nunca.

- Te quiero. Siempre te he querido. – llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y me besó. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo juntos?

- No.

- ¿Y a tomar algo?

- Vale. Eso si.

Seth sonrió y me cogió de la mano. Con la mano que tenía libre, secó mis lágrimas y, al momento, nos marchamos.

Fuimos hacia la misma cafetería en la que estaba mi madre. Cuando nos vio entrar, nos miró son sorpresa, aunque nos saludó con la mano mientras se bebía un batido. Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejadas y Seth pidió dos batidos y dos trozos de tarta.

- No me mires así. Son para mí. – exclamó, aunque era claramente mentira. Lo que estaba intentando era que comiera. – Me gustan mucho los batidos y la tarta.

- Eres diabético. Por eso te has pedido uno de los trozos de tarta y uno de los batidos sin azúcar. – dije, haciendo que se pusiera a reír.

- Bah!

- No sé como sigues hablándome.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes. Te quiero y nunca he podido olvidarte.

- Seth…

- Opino que deberíamos volver a salir juntos. – dijo, tomándome de la mano. – Al menos, podríamos intentarlo.

- No sé… Yo te tengo mucho cariño, pero…

- No te sientas presionada. Solo es algo que se me ha ocurrido. – besó el dorso de mi mano y me soltó. – Lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz.

- ¿Te apetece ir al cine el domingo? – le propuse. Me apetecía hacer algo con él.

- Claro que si. – dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. – Es una gran idea. Nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

- Genial.

Trajeron nuestros batidos y las tartas y nos quedamos en silencio. Tardamos más de media hora en irnos, más que nada porque yo tardé media hora en comerme medio trozo de tarta bajo la atenta mirada de Seth. Nos despedimos con un abrazo en la puerta de la cafetería y yo me fui con mi madre. En cuanto nos montamos en el coche, comenzó a lanzarme miraditas. Eso era peor que un interrogatorio.

-Va. Puedes preguntar. – dije, poniéndome mis gafas de sol.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Es que vuelves a salir con Seth?

- Vamos a intentar salir de nuevo. – dije, sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara. – Tal vez me ayude a… estar mejor.

- Seguro que si. Seth es un gran chico. Te quiere mucho.

- Ya lo sé.

- Vayamos a comer juntas. Papá tiene guardia.

- Ya he comido mucho.

- Ah, bueno…

- ¿Mamá?

- Dime, cariño.

- ¿De verdad he adelgazado tanto? – murmuré. - ¿No estáis exagerando?

- No a la segunda pregunta.

- Si solo han sido…

- Veinte quilos, cielo. Si sigues con este ritmo de vida, podrías morir.

No dije nada. Me quedé un rato pensando en ello. Tal vez tuviera razón. Solía sufrir algunos mareos, pero no le había dado mucha importancia. No lo había relacionado.

Continuamos el viaje en silencio y, cuando llegamos a casa, me encerré en mi dormitorio.

La verdad es que era tarde fue mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Ni Victoria ni Rosalie ni sus amigas me dirigieron la mirada ni la palabra. Simplemente pasaron de mí. Era lo mejor que podía haberme sucedido. Estaba harta de sus burlas y sus insultos.

Cuando entré en clase, Seth vino a mi encuentro y me cogió en brazos, alzándome del suelo. Todos nos estaban mirando, pero ya me daba igual. Seth sonreía y yo también.

-Tranquilo, Seth. Que ya nos hemos visto esta mañana. – dije, mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

- Ya lo sé. Perdona. Es que no lo he podido evitar.

- Tranquilo, no tienes que disculparte. No pasa nada. – dije, peinándome con los dedos. - ¿Te sientas conmigo hoy?

- Claro. Ya tengo allí mis cosas. – dije, señalando mi asiento. Tenía sus cosas en el asiento de al lado.

Durante la clase, estuvimos tomando apuntes, mientras que a ratos, Seth acariciaba mi mano y me dedicaba una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. La verdad es que me sentía muy bien, por lo que pedí a Seth que se sentara a mi lado en todas las clases. Y lo aceptó de buen grado. Cuando terminamos las clases, Seth me siguió en su coche hasta mi casa, donde nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso en los labios.

_- Renesmee, ¿Estás ahí? – dijo mi padre desde el interior de mi casa._

- Si! – exclamé, estando aun entre los brazos de Seth.

_- Genial, porque tenemos visita. Oh!_

Me di la vuelta, aun entre los brazos de Seth, y casi me da algo.

-Jacob…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Estoy aquí al fin, después de que mi hermana secuestrara mi pen durante casi un mes!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Besitos.**


	6. Dilema

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**6. DILEMA.**

Gracias a Dios que Seth aun me estaba sujetando, porque sino, hubiera caído ahí mismo. Jacob estaba al lado de mi padre. Había estado sonriendo, pero poco a poco, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo. Seth dejó de abrazarme, aunque al momento me cogió de la mano.

- Hola Seth. Cuanto tiempo. – dijo mi padre, que no dejaba de mirar nuestras manos unidas.

- Hola señor Cullen. ¿Cómo está usted?

- Muy bien, gracias. Este es el doc… quiero decir, Jacob Black, un amigo de la familia.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Seth, acariciando mi mano con la mano que tenía libre, como si quisiera demostrar algo.

- Bien, bien. – murmuró. – Gracias. – Tampoco dejaba de mirar nuestras manos.

- Jacob ha venido a verte. – dijo mi padre, ya mirándome a mi.

- Ah! – no me salió ni una palabra, a pesar de que tenía muchas preguntas.

- Que tensión. – murmuró Seth. – Bueno, yo ya me voy. – Seth besó el dorso de mi mano y la soltó. – Nos vemos pasado mañana.

- Si.

- ¿A las seis te parece bien?

- Si.

- Vendré a buscarte. – besó brevemente mis labios. – Buenas noches señor Cullen. Adiós, doctor Black.

Seth se montó en su coche y, antes de marcharse, se despidió de mí con la mano. Le devolví el gesto y me volví lentamente, mirando a Jacob, que era el único que quedaba en el jardín.

- ¿Qué tal, doctor Black?

- He… he venido a hablar contigo. – dijo, tuteándome, lo cual no solía hacer nunca.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Yo… Quería explicarte lo que sucedió esta mañana en la consulta.

- Creo que no hay nada de lo que hablar. Esta mañana no ha sucedido nada. – dije, yendo hacia mi casa. – Tienes novia. No pasa nada. A mi me da igual. – mentí lo mejor que pude, mientras subía las escaleras para ir a mi dormitorio.

Me di cuenta de que Jacob me había seguido cuando, estando ya en mi habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó al lado de la puerta, mirándome.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Esta es mi habitación. – exclamé.

Jacob no me hizo caso y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia mí. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros, me cogió por la cintura y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, pegó mi cuerpo al suyo. Me hubiera besado de no ser porque fui rápida y llevé una mano a su pecho y otra a sus labios.

- No me hagas esto, por favor. – susurró. Notaba como me había puesto a temblar. Yo también quería besarle, lo cual aun era peor. – Por favor, Jacob.

- Perdona que no te dijera lo de Leah. – dijo, apartando un poco la mano que tenía en sus labios, aunque solo lo justo para poder besar mis dedos.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón. A mí me da igual.

- Mientes.

Tenía razón. En absoluto me daba igual.

- Tiene que darme igual. – rectifiqué. – Además… yo… Seth y yo… él y yo estamos… - no alcanzaba a hablar con coherencia. – No me hagas esto, por favor. – repetí.

- De acuerdo. Perdóname.

Jacob me soltó, pero no se alejó. Pasó una mano por mi mejilla, acariciándome con mucha dulzura. Yo alcé mi mano y también acaricié su rostro. Sonrió.

Toc, toc.

_-Cariño, ¿puedo pasar?_

- Mierda. – dije, apartándome de él. Fui hacia mi armario y lo abrí. – Métete ahí dentro. – susurré.

- ¿Qué? Yo no quepo ahí dentro. – dijo en el mismo tono que yo.

_- ¿Renesmee?_

- Un momento, papá. – me di la vuelta para insistir a Jacob de que se metiera en el armario, pero no estaba. Había desaparecido. - ¿Jacob? – al no recibir respuesta, volví hacia la puerta u la abrí. - ¿qué pasa, papá?

- ¿Ya se ha marchado Jacob?

- Ya hace rato. – mentí sin mirarle a la cara. No quería que viera la mentira en mis ojos.

- Ah. ¿Vas a bajar a cenar?

- Hoy estoy muy cansada. Me voy a dormir ya. – dije, yendo a sentarme en mi cama. - ¿Os importa?

- No. Tranquila. Que duermas bien.

- Gracias, papá.

Mi padre me lanzó un beso y se marchó. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, noté como una mano me cogía por el tobillo.

-Joder! – grité sin poder evitarlo.

Jacob se puso a reír al momento, lo que no me gustó nada. Me había pegado un susto de muerte. Me arrodillé en el suelo y miré bajo la cama. Jacob sonrió y me tendió su mano.

-Perdona que te haya presionado. – dijo cuando me hube metido bajo la cama y tumbado a su lado. – Y perdona que no te dijera que tengo novia, pero es que me gustas.

- El problema es que yo ahora estoy con Seth.

- Y creo que yo soy el principal motivo.

- El culpable. – dije, haciéndole sonreír levemente. - ¿Eres feliz con tu chica?

- Si. – susurró.

- Y yo estando con Seth también soy feliz.

- Entonces, creo que lo mejor es que seamos solo amigos. – dijo con pesar. O eso es lo que a mí me pareció.

- Si.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mirándonos, cogidos de la mano.

-Ya son casi las diez. – dije, al ver la hora en el reloj de Jacob.

- Si… Debería irme a casa.

Salimos de debajo de la cama y Jacob fue hacia la puerta del dormitorio, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no podía irse por la puerta principal.

- No puedes salir por la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque se supone que te fuiste hace horas.

- ¿Insinúas que debo salir por la ventana? – preguntó, yendo hacia la ventana abierta. – Como me haga daño…

Sonreí, imaginándome a Jacob bajando por mi ventana. Le di un beso en la mejilla y le vi bajar, mientras iba murmurando algo. Me imaginé que estaría rezando para no caerse, lo que me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

En cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, levantó la vista, me sonrió y se despidió de mí con la mano.

Me quedé al lado de la ventana, hasta que perdí a Jacob de vista.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado esa tarde. Después de todo, Jacob y yo habíamos quedado como amigos. Sabía que era lo mejor, a pesar de lo que había empezado a sentir por él y de nunca podría verle al lado de otra chica.

.-.-.-.

En cuanto amaneció, me levanté de la cama y bajé a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Esa mañana me sentía extraña pero animada, y pensaba desayunar junto a mis padres.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó mi madre, apareciendo tras de mí. Venía cogida de la mano de mi padre.

- Sorpresa! – fui hacia la puerta y les cogí a ambos de la mano. – Venid. Os he preparado el desayuno.

- ¿A nosotros dos? – preguntó mi padre. Pude notar la desconfianza en su voz.

- No. A nosotros cuatro. – dije, tocando la tripa de mi madre. – Vamos. Que cada uno coja su plato. Desayunaremos en el jardín.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar (yo comí lo que pude, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ingerir grandes cantidades de comida) le dije a mi madre que necesitaba ir de compras. Pareció encantad ante tal idea.

- Mira que vestido más precioso! – exclamó mi madre, señalando un vestido de color azul claro. – Te quedaría muy bien.

- No se…

- Es el vestido perfecto para la fiesta de fin de curso.

- Es que no me convence. – dije, mirando el vestido. Era muy bonito, la verdad, pero el color…

- ¿Por qué?

- Es azul. – dije. Por desgracia, en el rostro de mi madre ya no había ni rastro de alegría.

- No voy a dejar que te compres nada negro. – dijo mi madre, poniéndose seria, alejándose del vestido.

- Mamá, no hace falta que te pongas así.

- Pensaba que ya te encontrabas mejor.

- Y estoy mejor.

- Y llevas mi jersey azul.

- Mamá, no me presiones. – exclamé sin poder evitarlo. – Estoy enferma, y lo que necesito es que me ayudes, no que me presiones.

Estaba llamando la atención en medio de la tienda, pero no me importaba. En ese momento no era dueña de mí.

-Cariño, yo… no era mi intención. – dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. – Mira, este vestido también es muy bonito. – dijo, señalando un vestido que tenía a mi lado. No lo pude evitar y me puse a reír. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es marrón.

- ¿Y no te gusta? Es oscuro.

- Odio el color marrón.

Mi madre sonrió y me abrazó. La cogí de la mano y la llevé hacia donde había un vestido de color morado. Las tiras se anudaban al cuello y tenía bastante escote en la espalda.

- Quiero este.

- Me encanta! – exclamó mi madre, contenta. – Estarás preciosa con él.

- Si tuviera más tetas, me quedaría mejor.

- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para tener más pecho.

- Operarme. – dije, provocando que mi madre me diera un golpecito en el hombro. – Tendré que comer un poquito más. Pero poco a poco, vale?

- Claro, hija. Poco a poco.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado.**


	7. ¿Amigos?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**7. AMIGOS.**

El sábado me había comprado mucha ropa, alguna de color negro, sobretodo los pantalones, pero las blusas y las camisetas eran de varios colores.

Para mi cita con Seth, me puse una falda negra y una blusa de color granate. La verdad es que ese pequeño detalle (bueno, pequeño para mi) hizo que se pusiera muy contento de que continuara poniéndome ropa que no fuera solo de color negro.

Nos lo pasamos en grande en el cine. Y cuando nos fuimos a tomar un refresco y unas galletas.

Me acompañó a casa, como el caballero que es, y nos despedimos en la puerta con un breve beso y un abrazo. Seth no me presionaba, lo cual agradecía enormemente. Necesitaba hacer las cosas poco a poco. "Si, pero bien que a Jacob deseas hacerle de todo y que él te haga lo mismo." Dijo una voz en mi interior, haciendo que me sonrojara.

- ¿Quieres que mañana venga a buscarte para ir a clase? – dijo, cuando se hubo montado en el coche para volver a casa.

- Prefiero ir en mi coche.

- Entonces ya nos veremos allí. – dijo, sonriéndome.

Le di otro beso, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla de su coche y me despedí de él con la mano.

Cuando me di la vuelta para ir hacia mi casa, me di cuenta de que había alguien al lado del columpio que mi padre había construido para mí en el jardín. Fui hacia allí y me senté en el columpio, en el que hacía años que no me montaba. Jacob comenzó a balancearme.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté. Aun no sé como.

- He venido a ver que tal iba todo.

- Todo va bien.

- Ya lo veo.

No dije nada.

- Perdona que haya venido a molestar. Te hubiera llamado, pero me he dado cuenta de que no tengo tu número de teléfono.

- Tú nunca molestas. – murmuré. Me pareció sentir que Jacob soltaba una risita.

- Me gustaría tener tu número.

Me puse a temblar sin darme cuenta.

- Si no te importa.

- Am.. Claro. Dame tu móvil.

Jacob dejó de balancearme y me dio su móvil. Apunté m número y se lo devolví.

Comencé a balancearme de nuevo, sola, todo lo fuerte que pude. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan viva.

-¿No crees que vas demasiado deprisa? – dijo Jacob. Realmente parecía preocupado.

- Que va.

- Renesmee, frena un poco.

- No.

- Por favor, Renesmee. Puedes caerte.

- Voy a saltar. – dije, sin hacerle ningún caso. Estaba demasiado emocionada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

- Lo hacía cuando tenía diez años. No pasa nada.

- Renesmee, no saltes. – hablaba en tono suplicante.

- Si no crees que pueda hacerlo, cógeme.

- Renesmee, no!

Pero no hice caso a Jacob y, cuando el columpio fue hacia delante, salté. Jacob avanzó unos pasos y me cogió, lo que provocó que ambos cayéramos al suelo. Debería de haberme preocupado por el estado físico de Jacob, pero me dio un ataque de risa que no podía controlar. No recordaba cual había sido la última vez que había reído

- Estás como una puñetera cabra! – exclamó, con voz enfadada, pero cuando le miré a la cara, me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

- No te enfades conmigo.

- Como si pudiera. – dijo, ya sin disimular sus risas.

- Lo siento. – dije, sin dejar de reír. No podía parar. - ¿Te he hecho daño? – dije, llevando mi mano a su mejilla. – Realmente lo siento. Mi niña interior dominó a mi yo adulta.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte tan contenta.

- Gracias, Jake.

- Estás realmente hermosa esta noche.

Dejé de reír. Volvía a estar nerviosa. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos, antes de notar las perfectas manos de Jacob acariciar mi cintura, bajando sus manos hacia mi trasero. Mi mente no dejaba de decirme que me levantara y me fuera corriendo a casa, pero no le hice caso, sino que me incliné sobre Jacob y junté mis labios a los suyos.

Eran los labios más suaves y perfectos que nunca antes había probado, y sus caricias eran las más dulces y delicadas que habían rozado mi piel. Mi mano abandonó su mejilla y comenzó a acariciar su pecho. No dejamos que acariciarnos y besarnos, hasta que llevé mi mano a su nuca y noté algo húmedo.

- Mierda, Jacob.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Estás sangrando.

- ¿Qué?

Jacob me cogió de la mano y miró la sangre.

-Oh, mierda.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y, seguidamente, se desmayó.

-Jacob! Mierda! Papá!

Me levanté de encima de Jacob, temblando como una hoja en pleno vendaval, me puse bien la falda y me arrodillé a su lado. Abroché los botones de su camisa y miré hacia la puerta de mi casa.

-Papá!

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la voz de mi madre, que estaba ya en el porche.

- Necesito a papá.

- Cariño, tu padre está trabajando. – dijo mi madre, bajando los escalones.

- Entonces ayúdame a llevar a Jacob a mi coche.

Mi madre llegó a mi lado, pero no hubo manera de levantar a Jacob del suelo. Entre mi madre, que estaba embarazada, y yo, que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar su brazo, apenas pudimos moverle.

- Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. – dijo mi madre, corriendo hacia la casa.

- Deprisa, mamá.

- Si!

- Cuanto lo siento, Jacob. – dije, acariciando su hermoso y relajado rostro, mientras que lentamente abría los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – alzó la mano y la puso sobre la mía. – Me he desmayado, verdad?

- Si.

- No llores, cariño.

- Lo siento, es que… Pensé que… Me habías asustado. – dije, sin poder controlar mis lágrimas.

- Estoy bien. Ha sido un simple golpe. – Jacob sonrió, pero no por ello me tranquilizó mucho. – Siempre me desmayo cuando veo sangre.

- La ambulancia ya está en camino. – dijo mi madre. No me había dado cuenta de que volvía a estar a nuestro lado. - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Nada. – dijimos al mismo tiempo. – Es que soy un patoso. – dijo Jacob.

- Ya… Ya…

Me sequé las lágrimas con los puños y me puse en pie. Justo en ese momento, vi las luces de la ambulancia. Hubiera ido con Jacob en la ambulancia, si los sanitarios me lo hubieran permitido. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que quedarme en casa.

- Renesmee.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Con quien estás saliendo? ¿Con Seth o con Jacob?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – exclamé, volviéndome para mirarla. – No entiendo a que viene esa estúpida pregunta.

- Yo creo que sí.

- Yo… "¿Nos habrá visto en el jardín?" – Yo… Pues estoy saliendo con Jacob. Digo, con Seth. Estoy saliendo con Seth. – "Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida." – Jacob, simplemente, se ha convertido en un buen amigo.

- Si, claro. Amigos..

- Mamá!

- Estás jugando con esos dos chicos, Renesmee.

- Mamá, ha sido un día muy duro. – dije, intentando no pensar en lo que me acababa de decir. "Eso es porque es cierto" – Ahora lo único que quiero es ir al hospital a ver a Jacob, pero como sé que no me vas a dejar que me monte en el coche, me voy a ir a la cama.

- Renesmee, no hemos terminado de hablar! – exclamó mi madre, pero yo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, hacia mi dormitorio. – Renesmee!

En cuanto cerré la puerta del dormitorio, fui hacia la ventana y me descolgué por ella. Cuando caí al suelo, sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en el tobillo derecho. Me dolía horrores, pero aun así eché a correr, alejándome torpemente de mi casa y de mi furiosa madre.

Corrí todo lo deprisa que mi pie me permitió, sin detenerme, hasta que al fin llegué al hospital.

Como en urgencias había mucha gente, pude colarme sin que nadie me viera y fui por los box en busca de Jacob. Encontré el lugar con facilidad, pero no llegué a entrar. Jacob no estaba solo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Un nuevo capitulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabeis como poneros en contacto conmigo.**


	8. Desvinculados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**8. DESVINCULADOS.**

Me quedé helada al verla allí, aunque en el fondo de mi ser sabía que era lo más normal. Leah, la novia de Jacob, estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, con la mano de Jacob entre las suyas. Estaban hablando, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a través de la puerta.

- Al menos Jacob está bien. – murmuré, volviéndome.

- Señorita! – exclamó un enfermero al verme. Estaba tan en shock que no me molesté en huir. – Señorita, usted no debería estar aquí.

- Lo sé. – dije, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

- ¿Está usted bien? – me cogió del brazo y, sin apenas darme cuenta, me puse a llorar. – Señorita, dígame por favor, qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted.

- ¿Jacob está bien? – dije, señalando la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿El señor Black? Si. Se recuperará.

- Bien.

- Por favor, señorita. – el enfermero secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos, mirándome preocupado a los ojos. – No llore.

- Lo siento.

- No se disculpe. – me dio un pañuelo y me sequé las lágrimas. - ¿Cómo se llama?

Cullen.

- ¿Es usted la hija del doctor Cullen?

- Si. – dije ante su cara de sorpresa.

- Vamos.

El chico me cogió del brazo y me dejé llevar por él hasta lo que reconocí como el despacho de mi padre. Me senté en su silla y el chico, del que aun no conocía el nombre, me dio un vaso de agua.

- Gracias, desconocido.

- Me llamo Garret. – dijo el chico, sonriendo.

- Gracias, enfermero Garret.

- No debería volver a colarse en urgencias, y mucho menos si su padre es médico. Tiene contactos. Podría haberle preguntado a su padre. – me guiñó un ojo y se agachó a mi lado.

- No quiero que sepa lo que ha pasado. – murmuré. – Es algo muy complicado.

- De acuerdo.

- De verdad. Gracias por todo. – le di un beso en la mejilla y le abracé. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Estaba siendo receptiva, volvía a aceptar a la gente que me rodeaba, y ese chico me daba confianza. Me caía bien. – Has sido muy amable con una chiflada que se ha colado en urgencias para ir a ver a un tío que ya tiene novia.

Garret se puso a reír y me devolvió el abrazo.

- Amable es mi segundo nombre.

- Gracias por todo, enfermero Garret Amable. – dije, haciendo que aun riera más fuerte.

- Al final va a conseguir que me sonroje. – sonrió, mirándome a los ojos. – Tengo que marcharme, o su padre me va a echar la bronca.

- Vale.

- ¿Quiere que le diga algo a su amigo?

- No! – exclamé sin apenas darme cuenta. – No quiero que Jacob sepa nada de mí.

- De acuerdo. Será nuestro secreto.

- Si.

- Me voy. Nos vemos!

- Si! Nos vemos. – dije, viéndole salir del despacho.

Garret me sonrió y se fue. Me quedé sentada en la silla de mi padre, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, pero al ver el nombre de mi madre en la pantalla, lo ignoré. No quería volver a escuchar las tonterías de mi madre. "Por eso mismo no quieres escucharla. Porque no son tonterías. Tiene razón."

-¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?

Alcé la vista. Mi padre estaba en la puerta, mirándome.

-Nada.

Al principio no dijo nada, aunque debió de ver en mi cara que no quería hablar del tema.

- He visto que Garret se iba de aquí.

- Me ha traído él.

- Que amable.

- Si. – dije, aguantándome la risa, recordando que habíamos hecho Garret y yo respecto a esa palabra. – Bueno, debería volver a casa. – dije, aunque realmente ese era el último lugar al que me apetecía ir.

- ¿De verdad vas a ir a casa?

- Claro. ¿Por qué?

- Tu madre me ha llamado y me ha dicho que habíais discutido.

- Ya… Si… Eso…

- ¿Te gusta Jacob?

- Estoy saliendo con Seth. – fui hacia la puerta, sin mirar a mi padre. – No sé que os ha entrado a todos con que me gusta Jacob.

- Me he dado cuenta de como le miras. – dijo, dejándome helada. – No somos tontos, Renesmee.

- Pues fingid un poco.

- No puedo fingir que no me doy cuenta de que estás jugando con los sentimientos de dos chicos.

- Ya vale! ¿Qué queréis que haga? ¿Qué me aleje de Jacob? Vale, lo haré.

- Eso no…

- Hasta luego, papá.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, salí de su despacho casi corriendo. No me detuve hasta que estuve en el aparcamiento del hospital. No sabía donde ir. Era muy tarde y no eran horas de ir de visita.

Comencé a caminar, sin saber muy bien a donde iba, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta de casa de Seth.

-¿Renesmee?

Alcé la vista y vi a Seth, asomado a su ventana.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No.

- No te muevas. Ya bajo.

Seth no dijo nada al verme, estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien, simplemente me abrazó y me llevó a una casita que tenía en el jardín, que tenía desde los cinco años.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y seguimos abrazados, sintiendo su mano acariciar mi espalda con dulzura.

- Renesmee…

- Si?

- Renesmee, sabes que no me gusta presionarte, pero me tienes preocupado. – dijo, sin dejara de acariciar mi espalda en ningún momento.

- Es que no quiero hablar de ello.

- Vale. – dijo, aunque por su tono de voz supe que no le había gustado nada mi respuesta.

- Ya te lo contaré. – dije, aunque aun así no le dejé tranquilo. – Pero hoy no.

- Cuando tú creas conveniente.

- Sabes que me gustas mucho, verdad. – dije, alzando la vista, mirándole a los ojos.

- Eso espero. – acarició mi mejilla, aunque la expresión de su rostro era un poco dura. – ¿Por eso estamos saliendo juntos, no?

- Claro.

- No me gustaría enterarme de que estás conmigo queriendo a otro. Otra vez.

Me quedé de hielo al oír sus palabras. La verdad es que tenía razón, y me dolía mucho que tuviera razón, aunque no pensaba dejarlo. Jacob tenía novia y lo nuestro era imposible. Y a Seth le quería mucho, aunque más como un hermano.

- Seth…

- No.

- Seth…

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor. – me soltó de golpe y se puso en pie, dándome la espalda. – No me hagas pasar otra vez por esto. – no podía verle la cara, pero sabía que estaba llorando. Su voz le delataba. – No te puedes imaginar el daño que me hiciste cuando me dejaste por James y ya no quisiste saber nada de mí.

- Eso no es cierto. – dije, aunque sabía que yo no tenía razón.

- Ah no? – se dio la vuelta y se me partió el corazón al ver las lágrimas recorrer su rostro. - ¿En serio tienes la cara dura de mentir así?

- Yo…

Nunca había visto así a Seth y me estaba asustando. Sabía que no me haría daño, pero aun así todo era muy confuso.

- No me dejarás por él, verdad?

- ¿Por quien? – pregunté, haciéndome la tonta.

- Renesmee, eres demasiado lista para comportarte así.

- Seth… Entre Jacob y yo no hay nada. – avancé unos pasos, pero Seth retrocedió. – Reconozco que me ha llegado a gustar, pero solo un poco. – seguía avanzando, y esta vez Seth no se movió. – Me gustas mucho, Seth. Me tratas muy bien y eres quien me comprende mejor. – avancé hasta estar delante de él y tomé su mano entre las mías. – Jacob tiene novia, yo tengo novio. No hay más.

- ¿De verdad no quieres estar con él?

- Estoy contigo, Seth.

- Tenía tanto miedo de que volvieras a dejarme… - me abrazó al momento, llorando libremente. – Te quiero tanto…

No dije nada, pero le devolví el abrazo. Me sentía de lo más incómoda, pero al ver a Seth así, acabé de convencerme de lo que debía hacer. Desvincularme totalmente de Jacob.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado.**

**Pd: por favor, tened paciencia conmigo.**


	9. Lo correcto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**9. LO CORRECTO.**

El lunes por la mañana, como no tenía nada que hacer, decidí salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Fui mirando escaparates hasta que encontré algo que me encantó. Un pequeño traje de color verde claro. "Seguro que al bebé le quedará muy bien."

-Hola. – sentí una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y me quedé alucinada al darme cuenta de que quien me estaba mirando, con una sonrisa en los labios, era Leah, la novia de Jacob.

- Hola. ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunté, intentando disimular que la había reconocido.

- Nos conocimos en la consulta del doctor Black.

- Ah, si. Usted es su novia. – dije, intentando quitarle importancia. - ¿Qué hace aquí? – dije, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. "¿Está aquí porque me ha visto o porque va a comprar ropa de bebé?"

- Estaba paseando y te vi. – dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. – Quería darte las gracias.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté sin entender nada.

- Por ayudar a Jacob. Me dijo que tú llamaste a la ambulancia.

- Ah si?

- Si. Me dijo que fue a verte y que, cuando se tropezó con el escalón y se dio en la cabeza, llamaste de inmediato a la ambulancia. – dijo, mirándome con los ojos brillantes. Ello aun me hizo sentir más culpable por lo que había sucedido con Jacob.

- No fue nada.

- Aun así, gracias. – estrechó mi mano entre las suyas, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

- De nada, Leah.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos. – dijo, comenzando a caminar. – Le diré a Jake que me de tu número.

- Vale. – dije, mientras se alejaba, despidiéndose de mí con la mano.

Me odié. Leah era una buena chica.

- Hola, cariño. – dijo la voz de Seth en mi oído, mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

- Pensaba que nos veríamos esta tarde. – dije, acariciando sus manos.

- Pero yo quería verte ahora.

- Y me alegro mucho. – me di la vuelta, aun entre sus brazos, y me quedé mirándole a la cara, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. - ¿Cómo estás? – dije, besándome brevemente.

- Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Genial.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar? – dijo, acariciando mi rostro. "Este chico no se rinde nunca."

- Si. Vamos a hacer un café. – dije, haciendo que sonriera levemente.

- ¿Y unas galletas?

- Tal vez caiga alguna.

- Genial. – me dio un breve beso en los labios y se volvió hacia el escaparate. - ¿Ibas a comprar ropita para tu hermanito?

- Me gusta ese trajecito. – dije, señalando el traje verde.

- Es muy bonito. Cómpraselo.

- Si, no?

- Claro.

- Venga, voy a comprárselo.

Ambos entramos en la tienda y, al final, en vez de comprar solo el trajecito verde, compré dos trajecitos más. Me encantaba la ropa de bebé. Era tan mona…

Terminamos en una cafetería cercana, Seth con un batido y un par de gofres sin azúcar y yo con un café con leche y un par de galletas. Tenía ganas de tirarlas, pero Seth no me quitaba ojo así que, poco a poco, me las fui comiendo.

- Me alegra ver que te vas esforzando. – dijo Seth, tomando mi mano.

- Lo intento.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Seth no dejaba de sonreír. Su buen humor era contagioso e hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor. Bueno, eso hasta que habló de nuevo.

- ¿Volverás a ver al doctor Black?

- Creí que habíamos hablado del tema.

- No me refiero a Jacob, sino al doctor Black. ¿Volverás a ir al psicólogo?

- No puedo dejarlo ahora. – dije, sin atreverme a mirarle.

- No quiero que lo hagas. Te está haciendo mucho bien. – dijo, sin dejar de acariciar mi mano. – Solo quería saberlo.

- Vale. – susurré.

"¿Podré volver a ir a la consulta de Jacob después de todo lo que ha pasado?"

- Perdona que haya metido el dedo en la yaga. – se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a mi lado. Pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y apoyé mi rostro en su pecho.

- No te disculpes. – murmuré.

- ¿Salimos a cenar esta noche?

- ¿Quieres cebarme? – dije, alzando la vista. Vi como Seth se sonrojaba. Me puse a reír.

- Me encanta oírte reír.

- Gracias.

Noté como besaba mi pelo y también soltó una risita.

- Hoy no.

- Vale. Venga, te acompaño a casa.

Cogimos nuestras cosas, las bolsas con la ropita, y Seth me acompañó dando un paseo hasta donde tenía el coche. Como Seth había venido a la ciudad a pie, le llevé a casa. Una vez que aparqué frente a su puerta, Seth me besó.

No fue un beso breve como los que solíamos darnos, sino que fue mucho más pasional. Podía notar su ansiedad en sus besos. No me decía nada ni me presionaba, pero sabía que Seth quería llegar a algo más. Su mano, que se posó en mi muslo, le delató.

- Seth…

- Lo siento. – susurró, sin dejar de besarme, aun acariciando mi muslo.

- Sigues subiendo tu mano.

- Vale. – dije, separándose de mí. – Es que tengo tantas ganas de que estés preparada para algo más…

Miré bien a Seth y mi vista se clavó en el bulto que había aparecido en su pantalón. Estaba claro que quería algo más, y su beso y sus caricias habían hecho que quisiera algo más.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, me acerqué a él y volví a besarle, mientras mi mano se posaba en su muslo, aunque muy pronto la llevé hacia su entrepierna. Noté un jadeo en sus besos. Sabía que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

- Renesmee… para…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que te sientas obligada solo porque yo esté excitado.

Miré a Seth a los ojos y vi que, aunque tenía ganas de que continuara, no quería forzar las cosas.

- Vale. – dije, haciéndole sonreír.

- Nos vemos esta tarde en clase.

Nos dimos un último beso y Seth se bajó del coche.

A mamá le encantó la ropa que le compré al bebé y casi me deja sin respiración con el fuerte abrazo que me dio.

Por la tarde, en clase, todo fue como siempre. Seth y yo ya nos sentábamos siempre juntos, tomábamos apuntes, comentábamos algunas cosas… Todo volvía a ser como siempre.

Por la noche, Seth me dijo que su hermana había ido de visita y que cenarían juntos en casa, así que no podía acompañarme a casa.

Cené (un poco) junto a mi madre, que aun me miraba con cierto recelo, pero con las compras que había hecho esa mañana junto a Seth, la habían calmado un poco y no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto de Jacob.

Jacob… Tenía que hacer algo. No podía ir a la consulta y contarle todas mis cosas. Ya no era simplemente mi psicólogo, era el chico del que me había enamorado.

..-.-.-.-.-.-..

No dormí nada esa noche. Estaba ansioso. Tenía muchas ganas de que llegara la mañana y así poder ver a Renesmee, aunque viniera a contarme cosas de su novio.

Leah había ido a cenar a casa de sus padres esa noche, así que, al estar solo, no había dejado de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Cuando llegué a la consulta, entré de inmediato a mi despacho. Estaba más nervioso que un niño en su primer día de colegio.

Cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta, noté como me temblaban las manos.

-A-adelante.

Al abrirse la puerta, sentí como mi desilusión iba en aumento. Era Ángela, mi secretaria.

- Doctor Black, acaba de venir la señorita Cullen.

- Pues hágala pasar. – dije, sin poder disimular mi ansiedad.

- Lo siento, doctor Black, pero… La señorita Cullen ha venido para cancelar todas sus citas con usted.

- ¿Qué? – "no entiendo nada."

- Ha pedido ver a otro psicólogo.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué explicaciones ha dado?

- Ninguna. – dijo Ángela. Se la veía extraña. Normal. Mi comportamiento no era del todo normal.

- Bue-bueno. Va-vale.

- Haré pasar a su nuevo paciente. – dijo, antes de salir de mi despacho.

Me senté en mi butaca, abatido. "Renesmee ya no quiere verme. Ha cambiado de psicólogo. ¿Por qué no quiere verme?"

..-.-.-.-.-..

Me sentía un poco mal por haber dejado la consulta de Jacob, pero en mi corazón sentía que era lo más apropiado.

Mi nuevo psicólogo no estaba mal. Me trataba con un poco de frialdad, y no me sentía con ánimos de contarle mis cosas, pero debía esforzarme. Por papá. Por mamá. Por mí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos.**


	10. Ni contigo ni sin ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**10. NI CONTIGO NI SIN TI.**

Seth aparcó frente a la puerta de mi casa. Se bajó del coche y se acercó a mí, con una mano a la espalda. No dejaba de sonreír.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contento? – dije, echándome a un lado, intentando ver lo que estaba escondiendo.

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy? – dijo, intentando que no viera lo que tenía a su espalda.

- Claro que sé que día es hoy. – me abalancé sobre él, intentando cogerle del brazo, pero me esquivó de nuevo. – Va… Dime que estás escondiendo…

- Si te estás quieta, podré dártelo. – dijo, sin dejar de reír.

- Bueno… - dije, poniendo morritos. Estaba claro que Seth me había comprado algo por nuestro aniversario. Ese día hacíamos dos meses.

- Feliz aniversario, cariño. – dijo, tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Eran dos rosas blancas. Mis favoritas. Seth lo sabía. Y también sabía que le había regañado por gastarse tanto dinero el mes anterior al comprarme un ramo de veinte rosas. Esta vez, había comprado dos, como los dos meses que llevábamos juntos.

- Feliz aniversario. – dije, cogiendo las rosas y dándole un fuerte abrazo. – Eres demasiado amable. Te dije que no quería nada.

- Lo sé. – dije, sonriendo de nuevo. – Y yo te dije que iba a hacer lo que me diera la gana.

- Lo sé. – dije, sonriendo yo también. – Gracias. Son preciosas.

- Aunque no tanto como tu. – dijo, antes de besar ms labios brevemente.

- Entremos. – dije, cogiéndole de la mano.

Entramos en mi casa y fui hacia la cocina, a buscar un vaso de agua donde poner las rosas, que dejé sobre la mesa del salón. Seth y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, aunque pronto estuve sentado sobre su regazo. Ese iba a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo, mirándome extrañado.

En los dos meses que llevábamos juntos, solo había habido besos y algunas caricias intensas, por así decirlo.

- Feliz aniversario. – dije, comenzando a besar su cuello.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? – dijo, aunque pude ver que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Sus manos y sus leves jadeos hablaban por si solos. – No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.

- ¿Te parezco insegura? – dije, empezando a quitarle la camiseta. La dejé a un lado y comencé a besar su pecho. - ¿Acaso no te gusta?

- Me encanta.

- Entonces calla y déjate llevar.

Miré a Seth y le vi sonreír. Continué con mis besos, por el pecho, por su tripa… Noté que Seth se ponía nervioso, así que volví a sus labios y comenzamos a besarnos con una pasión que nunca antes había conocido con él. Seth me fue quitando poco a poco la blusa y comenzó a darme dulces besos por el cuello y por mis pechos.

-Tenía muchas ganas de que estuvieras preparada. – dijo, sin dejar de besar mis pechos, algo que me estaba volviendo loca.

No dije nada. Simplemente me estaba dejando llevar por el deseo.

Mis manos se movía solas por su cuerpo, hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón y desabrocharlo.

- Renesmee…

- ¿Qué?

- No deberíamos hacer esto.

- ¿Por qué? – dije, mirándole a lo ojos.

- No esperaba que estuvieras preparada y no tenemos protección. – dijo, al tiempo que se ruborizaba. Estaba claro que estaba pasando vergüenza al hacer ese comentario.

- Entiendo. – dije, abrazándole por el cuello. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. – No había pensado en ello.

- Pero gracias por hacerme sentir que estás preparada para dar este paso tan importante. – dijo acariciando mis mejillas. – Ese es el mayor regalo que podías hacerme.

Seth sonaba muy convincente, pero su cuerpo me decía que realmente ansiaba que llegáramos a más. Podía notar su erección.

En ese momento, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Me levanté con cuidado de encima de Seth i cogí el móvil de encima de la mesa. Me quedé paralizada al ver el nombre de la llamada entrante. No supe que hacer, si contestar y decirle que me dejara en paz, o colgar directamente.

- Renesmee, me oyes?

- Que?

Me di la vuelta cuando Seth puso su mano en mi espalda.

-Te decía que si no vas a contestar.

- Amm no. – decidí, aunque no antes de que Seth me cogiera el móvil de la mano. Estaba claro que había visto el nombre de quien me estaba llamando. – Eh! Dame mi móvil!

- ¿Para que coño te llama este tío? – dijo, teniendo el móvil en alto, para que no lo alcanzara. Seth era bastante más alto que yo. - ¿Es que vais hablando?

- ¿Qué? No! – exclamé, indignada, saltando, aun intentando alcanzar el móvil.

- ¿Y por qué te llama?

- No lo sé!

- No me lo creo.

- Dame el móvil y lárgate de mi casa. – dije, poniéndome seria. Me indignaba y dolía que creyera eso de mí. – Ahora.

- Renesmee…

- Y llévate las rosas contigo.

- Renesmee…

- Que me des el móvil, cojas las rosas y te largues.

Seth se quedó sorprendido ante mi comportamiento y determinación. Al final, al verme tan seria, dejó el móvil en mi mano, aunque no se movió del sitio. Jacob seguía llamando, así que al final respondí.

-Vete a la mierda. – dije, colgando de inmediato. – Y tú también. – dije, mirando a Seth, antes de irme escaleras arriba hacia mi dormitorio.

Me había costado mucho dejar de ver a Jacob, por quien sentía algo muy profundo por él, y Seth no se fiaba de mí. Creía que seguía hablando con Jacob a sus espaldas y ello me cabreaba.

Llamaron a mi puerta a los pocos minutos. Yo seguía de pie, en medio de la habitación. Ignoré a Seth y fui poco a poco hacia mi cama, aunque no me tumbé en ella, sino que me arrodillé frente a ella y me metí debajo, recordando la noche que Jacob había estado en mi casa y se había metido debajo de mi cama.

Le echaba mucho de menos. Echaba de menos hablar con él. Verle sonreír. El sonido de su voz… y todo era mucho peor porque le veía cada vez que iba a la consulta de mi psicólogo. A veces nos veíamos en el vestíbulo del edificio y cuando veía que no dejaba de mirarme, con la tristeza tiñendo el precioso color castaño de sus ojos, se me encogía el corazón, pero intentaba ser fuerte por Seth y porque nuestra relación fuera viento en popa. Esa había sido nuestra primera discusión.

_-Renesmee, por favor. Hablemos._

No respondí. No quería hablar con él.

_-Lo siento mucho, cariño. Sé que me he pasado._

Continué en silencio.

_- Con solo pensar que puedes estar viéndote con el doctor Black, me pone muy celoso._

- Gilipollas.

_- Si. Me pongo gilipollas. Déjame entrar, por favor._

- No quiero verte hoy.

_- Por favor…_

- Ya nos veremos mañana. – dije, intentando reprimir las lágrimas, que luchaban por salir.

_- Que duermas bien, cariño. Te llamaré mañana._

Me quedé en silencio, escuchando. Le oí bajar las escaleras, abrir la puerta de la calle y como ésta se cerraba.

No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero apreté el botón de re –llamada de mi móvil.

_- ¿Renesmee?_

- Te hecho de menos. – murmuré, sabiendo que Jacob me estaba escuchando y que estaba cometiendo la mayo locura de mi vida.

_- En diez minutos estaré allí._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos.**


	11. Una noche maravillosa con el chico,,,,,

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**11. Un día maravilloso con el chico equivocado.**

En menos de diez minutos, el timbre de mi casa comenzó a sonar, despertándome. Me levanté de golpe, sobresaltada, pero volví a tumbarme al golpearme en la cabeza con la cama. Salí, aun dolorida, de debajo de la cama y fui a trompicones hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Bajé como pude las escaleras y fui a abrir la puerta, extrañada.

- Seth no debería haber vuelto. – dije, pensando en voz alta, abriendo la puerta de la calle. – Seth, no quiero hablar contigo.

- Suerte entonces de que no soy Seth.

Me quedé helada al ver a Jacob ante mí. No me lo esperaba. Pensaba que sería Seth.

-Jacob, ¿qué haces aquí? – dije, aun sin poder moverme.

- Tú me has llamado.

- Amm… Yo…

- ¿Has estado llorando? – dijo, avanzando un paso, llevando su mano a mi mejilla. – Tienes los ojos rojos.

- No respondí.

- Pensé que estabas mal y que por eso me has llamado. He venido en cuanto he podido. – dijo, acariciando lentamente mi mejilla, lo que me estaba gustando demasiado.

- Siento haberte molestado. – dije como pude, mirando a Jacob a los ojos. Él también me miraba directamente a los míos. – Yo… Discutí con Seth y…

- ¿Puedo pasar y hablamos?

- Ya no eres mi psicólogo, Jacob.

- No pensaba hacer de psicólogo, sino de amigo. – dijo, sonriendo levemente.

No dije nada, pero dejé pasar a Jacob.

Fuimos hacia el salón y nos sentamos en el sofá. No sé cuando ocurrió, pero cuando me di cuenta, Jacob y yo teníamos nuestras manos unidas mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado con Seth.

- Cree que hablamos a escondidas. – dije, mirando nuestras manos, que seguían unidas. – Que le engaño.

- ¿Quieres que hable con él? – dijo, acariciando mi mano con el pulgar. – Podría dejarle claro que tu y yo hace tiempo que no hablamos.

- Hasta hoy. – dije, haciéndole sonreír. – No hace falta. No quiero liarla más.

- De acuerdo. – besó el dorso de mi mano y volvió a acariciarla con el pulgar. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Sabes que siento algo por ti y ya no podía seguir yendo a tu consulta. – dije. Al ver la expresión de su cara, me di cuenta de que era eso lo que me iba a preguntar. – Lo siento.

- De acuerdo.

- Y… ¿Cómo está tu novia? – dije, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Bien. Hoy está con su madre y su hermano.

- Genial.

- Oye, Renesmee… - se sentó mejor y me soltó la mano, que pasó por su pelo. – Hace unos días que quiero comentarte una cosa.

No dije nada. No estaba segura de querer saber lo que me quería decir.

- ¿Puedo ir a por un vaso de agua? – dije, al sentir la garganta reseca.

- Claro.

Fui a la cocina y, en vez de coger un vaso de agua, saqué una botella de agua de la nevera. Al volver al salón, dejé la botella en la mesita de café y fui a sentarme.

-Renesmee, te quiero.

Aun no me había sentado bien y, al oír las palabras de Jacob, me caí del sofá y me golpeé, por segunda vez esa noche, en la cabeza, aunque esta vez con la mesita de café.

- Que daño. – me quejé, llevando la mano al lugar en el que había recibido el golpe.

- Lo siento, Renesmee. – dijo Jacob, ayudándome a levantarme.

Me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá y desapareció de mi vista. Al momento, noté algo frío. Jacob había ido a por hielo.

-Gracias. – dije, sintiendo como se me encendían las mejillas.

- Perdona, Renesmee.

- Lo siento. No… No me lo esperaba.

- No sabía como decírtelo y he pensado que lo mejor era directo al grano. – dijo, acariciando mi sonrojada mejilla. – Te has sonrojado. – comentó.

- Creo que no es para menos. – conseguí decir, aunque lo que deseaba decir era que yo también le quería.

- Lo siento. Tú tienes novio, yo tengo novia y aquí estoy, declarándome. – dijo. Llevó su mano a mi barbilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. – Pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

- Jacob…

- Te quiero, Renesmee. Te quiero y no puedo controlar este sentimiento. No quiero controlarlo.

- Yo… Yo no sé… No sé que decir.

- En realidad, no espero que digas nada. Solo quería que lo supieras y, si realmente sientes algo por mí, desearía que me dieras una oportunidad.

No respondí. No me salían las palabras.

Dejé el hielo encima de la mesa y alcé una mano. Acaricié la mejilla de Jacob, mientras me acercaba lentamente a él. Decidí dejar de controlarme y, lentamente, me acerqué para besarle. Jacob no sé movía, lo que me puso un poco nerviosa, pero cuando puse mis labios sobre los suyos, llevó su mano a mi espalda.

Ese fue el mejor de mi vida. Dulce, suave, delicado… Y sus manos… Eran perfectas. Me acariciaba con una delicadeza que jamás creí que existiera. No se propasó ni intentó hacer nada más, simplemente acariciaba mi nuca mientras seguíamos besándonos.

- Renesmee…

- ¿Qué? – dije, aun sin abandonar sus labios.

- Te quiero.

Nos separamos un poco, pero nos quedamos con nuestras frentes juntas.

- Renesmee…

- No puedo decirlo. – dije, acariciando su brazo. – No me siento segura.

- Lo entiendo.

- Pero me gustas mucho. – dije. Nos miramos a los ojos y Jacob me besó de nuevo, aunque fue un beso breve, demasiado breve. – Mucho.

- Pero no me quieres.

- No estoy preparada para decir esas palabras. – dije. Necesitaba ser sincera con él. Bastante había mentido ya. – No puedo. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. – dijo, sonriendo. – Me conformo con saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos.

- Lo son… No me puedo creer que le esté haciendo esto a Seth. – dije, separándome de él. Me levanté del sofá y comencé a pasearme por el salón. – No me puedo creer que le haya puesto los cuernos.

- No has hecho eso. – dijo Jacob, poniéndose también en pie.

- Te he besado, varias veces. – sentí sus manos en mi cintura, pero no me moví. No podía mirarle. – Ya le hice daño cuando le dejé por James. Mucho daño.

- Lo sé. Me lo contó.

- ¿Cuándo te lo contó? – dije. Ahora si que me volví. Me tenía intrigada.

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? – dijo, mirándome extrañado. - ¿No conoces a la familia de Seth?

- So-solo a su padre. – dije, pensando en lo que me estaba diciendo. – He ido varias veces a casa de su padre, pero no he visto a su madre ni a su hermana.

- Renesmee, creo que deberías saber que Seth es… Es…

- ¿Qué es Seth, Jacob?

- Seth es mi cuñado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos!**

**Pd: opiniones. Opiniones.**


	12. Necesito un respiro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**12. Necesitando un respiro.**

Empecé a notar como el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Me estaba mareando y sentía que, en cualquier momento, caería redonda al suelo, pero eso no ocurrió. Jacob me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia mi dormitorio. Me tumbó en mi cama, me cubrió con la sábana y se sentó a mi lado, acariciando mi mano en todo momento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Jacob. Se le veía muy preocupado.

- No lo sé. – murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

- Lo siento. No debí de soltarte la bomba de esa forma. – besó el dorso de mi mano y volvió a acariciarla.

- No me puedo creer lo que está pasando.

- Pensaba que lo sabías. Que Seth te habría dicho algo cuando me vio en tu casa aquel día.

- No sabía nada… – dije, sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero no quería ponerme a llorar. Quería ser fuerte, pero me estaba costando mucho. – No sabía nada… Nunca sé nada… Nadie me cuenta nada…

- Sht… - Jacob besó mi frente y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla. – No digas eso.

- Dice que yo le escondo cosas, pero él no me cuenta la verdad. – dije. Realmente me sentía engañada, aunque no podía quejarme mucho. Yo también engañaba. No reconocía que estaba enamorada de Jacob.

- Renesmee, no te pongas así. – dijo, poniéndose en plan psicólogo. – Nadie te engaña. Seguramente que no surgió o no sabía cómo decírtelo.

- Pero…

- Renesmee. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

- Si.

- ¿Cuándo vuelven tus padres?

- Hoy no vienen.

- Hazme un sitio. – dijo, tumbándose a mi lado en la cama. Me acomodé y le abracé por la cintura. – Renesmee, eres una persona estupenda, todo el mundo te quiere, no creas que te engañamos. Seguro que no te lo ha dicho para no hacerte daño.

- ¿Y cómo es eso posible?

Ding, dong!

-Ese debe de ser Seth. – dijo Jacob, aunque ninguno de los dos nos movimos. – Seguro que ha venido a hablar de vuestra discusión.

- No quiero hablar con él.

- Renesmee…

- No te pongan en plan psicólogo conmigo. – dije, soltándole. Me levanté de la cama como pude y fui hacia la ventana. – Estoy tan cansada de que todo el mundo me diga lo que tengo que hacer… - miré a Seth, que no dejaba de llamar al timbre. Retrocedió unos pasos y miró hacia arriba. Me vio, pero le ignoré y me di la vuelta, mirando a Jacob, que estaba a pocos pasos de mí. – Estoy harta de tener que hacer lo que se me dice. Quiero poder elegir por mí misma.

- Tú eres la única que puede elegir lo que quiere hacer.

- Quiero estar sola.

- De acuerdo. – dijo, yendo hacia la puerta, aunque no salió del dormitorio.

- No quiero decir que te vayas. – dije, acercándome un poco a él. – Me refiero a que necesito estar unos días sola, en algún lugar apartado.

- Creo que te iría bien tener un respiro. – dijo, aun dándome la espalda. – Para poder pensar.

- Pero no sé cómo lo voy a hacer.

- ¿Puedo proponerte algo? – dijo, mirándome al fin. – No te digo lo que tienes que hacer, solo quiero darte una idea.

- Dime.

- Ves aquí. – dijo, sacando algo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Me dio el folleto de una casa rural muy bonita. - Pensaba pasar una semana de vacaciones allí, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo.

- Pero… Pero son tus vacaciones. – dije, cogiendo el folleto de su mano. – No puedo ir a ese lugar. No puedo aceptarlo.

- De acuerdo. Tú eliges. – dijo, dejando el folleto en mi mano. – Bajaré al salón para darte espacio. Cuando Seth se haya marchado, me marcharé yo también.

- Jacob…

- Espero que encuentres la paz que necesitas. – dijo, sonriéndome, justo antes de salir de mi dormitorio.

Quise ir tras él, pero no pude moverme. Aun no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo lo que había pasado esa misma noche. Todo había comenzado bien, pero al final solo había conseguido alejar de mí a la gente que más quería.

Volví a asomarme a la ventana. Seth seguía mirando. Me saludó con la mano y fue a montarse en su coche. Le vi marchar y, minutos después, vi a Jacob salir de mi casa. No me miró, aunque me moría de ganas de que me mirara, de poder decirle adiós, de poder decirle que le quería, pero nada de ello ocurrió. Jacob se montó en su coche y se fue sin mirar atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Papá, mamá. Me voy. – dije, cuando estábamos comiendo. Bueno, ellos comían, yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a la comida en el plato.

Ambos se me quedaron mirando, sorprendidos.

- Me he pasado la noche pensando y necesito un respiro. Irme fuera de la ciudad.

- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo? – dijo mi madre con voz alarmada.

- Una semana. En el campo.

- ¿Cuándo piensas marcharte? – preguntó ahora mi padre, mirándome con la misma alarma que mi madre.

- Esta noche.

- ¿Pero qué pasa con la universidad?

- Mamá, solo es una semana.

- ¿Qué pasa con Seth? ¿Te vas con él?

- No. Me voy sola. – dije. No había pensado en Seth. Tendría que llamarle y decirle que me iba, aunque no pensaba decirle donde.

Desde que Jacob se había marchado la noche anterior, había estado pensando que no era mala idea marcharme a aquella casa rural, aunque me sabía muy mal estropearle las vacaciones. Y, por lo que conocía a Jacob, estaba segura de que, aunque yo no fuera, él tampoco iba a ir, así que….

- ¿Dónde vas a ir?

- Yo… Bueno… No quiero decírselo a nadie. – dije, poniéndome en pie. Fui hacia la cocina y cogí un yogur. Tenía hambre, pero no me entraba nada solido en el cuerpo. Volví a la mesa y volví a sentarme en mi sitio. – Pero me llevaré el móvil, por si me necesitáis.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – dijo mi padre, acariciando la mano que tenía encima de la mesa. – No es que quiera retenerte, solo quiero saber que esto no es una…

- ¿Una qué? ¿Una locura? – dije, aunque hablé demasiado alto. No era mi intención. – Perdón. Estoy segura. Necesito un respiro.

- De acuerdo. – dijo mi madre, cogiéndome de la otra mano. – Si es lo que quieres, lo aceptamos.

- Claro que sí. – dijo mi padre.

- Gracias. Os quiero. – dije, haciéndoles sonreír a ambos. – Volveré. Solo será una semana.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer la maleta? – dijo mi madre, respirando ya un poco más tranquila.

- Claro. – en realidad quería encargarme yo sola, pero sabía que solo quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, y lo aceptaba. La verdad es que yo también quería estar a su lado. La quería mucho y sabía que solo quería lo mejor para mí. Ambos lo querían. – Aunque no me llevaré muchas cosas. Lo justo y necesario.

- Claro. Cuando recoja la mesa nos encargaremos de ello.

- Ya lo recojo todo yo. – dijo mi padre, besando el dorso de mi mano. – Vosotras id a lo vuestro.

- Gracias, cariño. – dijo mi madre, antes de besar la mejilla de mi padre. Me encantaba verles así de felices. – Vamos. – comió lo último que le quedaba en el plato y se puso en pie.

Dejé el yogur encima de la mesa y subimos a mi dormitorio. Cuando cerramos la puerta, fui hacia el armario, pero mi madre me lo cerró al momento.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Vas a contarme la razón real de tu viaje? – dijo, mirándome con cierta dureza.

- ¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo? ¿Crees que huyo de algo?

- Si. Lo creo.

- Pues sí. Quiero huir. – dije, sin andarme por las ramas. – Quiero pensar. Pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado en las últimas semanas y pensar en lo que debo hacer.

- ¿Cómo dejar a Seth?

- Si. – no quería seguir ocultándolo. – Le quiero, pero no todo lo que se merece.

- ¿Vas a salir con Jacob?

- Jacob está saliendo con la hermana de Seth. – dije. Miré a mi madre y vi que estaba tan alucinada como lo había estado yo. – Si, yo también he flipado.

- Pero…

- No voy a salir con nadie. Solo quiero estar sola y encontrarme a mí misma. – en cuanto dije eso, mi madre pareció relajarse un poco. – Lo necesito.

- De acuerdo. Perdona que te haya presionado. – dijo, abrazándome con dulzura.

- No pasa nada. Solo te preocupas por mí. – dije, devolviéndole el abrazo con mucho gusto. - ¿Me ayudas?

- Claro.

Abrimos de nuevo el armario y saqué solo mi pijama y un par de pantalones y par de camisetas. No pensaba salir de la casa rural en toda la semana, pero llevaba la ropa por si se me giraba la pinza y me daba por salir a dar un paseo.

A parte de esa poca ropa, metí varios libros en la maleta. Mi mejor forma de relajación era leer.

Por la tarde, me despedí de mis padres y me monté en mi coche. Me paré a pocos metros de casa, detuve el coche en el arcén y llamé a Seth. Noté como me ponía a temblar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que lo correcto era ir a ver a Seth en persona, pero primero prefería llamarle. Para saber cómo reaccionaba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Lamento la tardanza, problemas familiares y semi muerte del pc.**


	13. Relax

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**13. Relax.**

Seth dijo que no le importaba que me marchara, pero le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba mintiendo. Me había preguntado varias veces si me iba con alguien, lo que me llevaba a pensar a que creía que me marchaba con Jacob. Al final pareció convencido de que me marchaba sola, aunque sabía que no quería que me fuera.

Puse el coche de nuevo en marcha y fui a comprar algo al súper mercado, aunque a ninguno de mi ciudad, sino a uno del pueblo de al lado, ya que quería comprar con calma y no quería que nadie conocido me viera.

No compré muchas cosas, aunque si lo que necesitaba. Cuando hube cargado dos bolsas, volví al coche y programé el GPS con la dirección de la hermosa casa en la que iba a pasar una semana de retiro.

Tardé cerca de tres horas en llegar. Había sido un trayecto pesado, lleno de curvas, pero cuando llegué allí, me di cuenta de que había valido la pena. Era todo tan hermoso…

Aparqué el coche en una zona en la que solo había cinco coches y fui hacia una pequeña casita, que parecía como una recepción. Allí era donde, seguramente, me tenían que dar las llaves de la casita, que aún no sabía cuál de las diez casitas que había por el enorme prado iba a ser la mía.

-Al fin. – suspiré, cuando al fin me acomodé en la casa, que era la más alejada de todas, a tres cientos metros de la casa más cercana. Abrí las ventanas y, oyendo el piar de los pájaros, me dejé caer en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. – Al fin sola.

Me quedé un buen rato ahí, tumbada, descansando, hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Maldecí en voz baja y miré la pantalla de mi móvil, que tenía en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Casi lanzo el móvil contra la pared al ver el nombre de Seth en la pantalla, pero me contuve y lo metí debajo del cojín del sofá.

-¿Es que no me puede dejar en paz? – exclamé en voz alta. Seth sabía que necesitaba un respiro y no hacía ni media hora que estaba allí y ya me estaba llamando. – Tranquila, Renesmee. Relájate, que es lo que has venido a hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana pasó volando y solo me fui de la casa porque ese mismo día venía otra gente a disfrutar del relax de campo.

Ese respiro me había ido genial, tenía la mente más clara y tenía ya una mejor idea de lo que quería en mi vida. Y lo primero de todo, era ir a ver a Jacob. Me había dado cuenta de que le necesitaba en mi vida, aunque solo fuera como amigo, y necesitaba verle a menudo. Sin él, mi vida no tenía sentido.

Todo iba bien hasta que del motor de mi coche comenzó a salir humo. Paré el coche y salí corriendo. Todo el humo me dio en la cara cuando abrí la tapa de motor. Casi me ahogo, pero me dio tiempo a retroceder e ir a buscar mi móvil, que estaba en mi bolso.

Iba a llamar a mis padres, pero mis dedos actuaron solos y, cuando me di cuenta, estaba marcando el número de…

_- ¿Renesmee?_

- Jacob, tengo un grave problema.

_- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – dijo, con voz alarmada._

- Si, tranquilo, yo estoy bien. El que no está bien es mi coche.

- _¿Qué le pasa? – dijo, ya con la voz mucho más calmada. Le había preocupado._

- Creo que el motor ha petado.

_- ¿Has llamado a la grúa?_

- No me sé el número. – dije, dándome cuenta de mi estupidez. Debería saber esas cosas. – Siento molestarte, iba a llamar a mis padres, pero no sé cómo, he acabado llamándote a ti. Lo siento.

_- No te disculpes. Dime dónde estás y voy a buscarte._

Me metí en el coche y miré en el GPS las coordenadas de donde me encontraba y en menos de una hora, Jacob apareció frente a mí. En cuanto me vio, vino a ver mi coche, pero yo no me controlé y fui directa a abrazarle. Estaba tan contenta de verle, que no podía evitar demostrárselo. Durante mi semana de relax, había decidido no controlar ni esconder mis sentimientos.

- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. – dijo, correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

- Tenía tantas ganas de verte…

- Me alegro de que al final aprovecharas la semana en la casa. – dijo cuándo nos separamos. Sonreía. Como me encantaba esa sonrisa.

No dije nada, pero se me contagió la alegría que veía en sus ojos y en sus sonrisa.

- ¿Te ha ido bien el descanso?

- Me ha ido genial. – dije, muriéndome de ganas por besar esos hermosos y carnosos labios. – He descansado, he leído y he pensado mucho. Y me he aclarado mucho.

- Ah si? ¿Puedo saber respecto a qué? – preguntó con cierta cautela.

- Respecto a esto. – dije, justo antes de lanzarme a por sus labios.

Al principio Jacob se sorprendió ante mi gesto, pero pronto correspondió a mi beso, acariciando mi espalda con dulzura, bajándolas lentamente a mi trasero, mientras yo metía las manos bajo su camiseta y acariciaba los músculos de su espalda.

- Cuanto te he echado de menos. – dijo, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento.

- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos.

- Creo que esto es una locura.

- ¿Y porque no te detienes? – dije, mirándole a los ojos.

- Porque quiero seguir besándote mientras me dejes. – dijo, volviendo a besarme, ahora por el cuello. – cuanto me alegro de que me hayas llamado a mí.

- No confío en nadie más. – le empujé contra el coche, cosa que sorprendió a Jacob, y comencé ahora yo a besarle por el cuello, cosa que pareció gustarle. – Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida.

- Un momento. – dijo, apartándome un poco, aunque lo hizo con mucho cuidado. – Renesmee, me gusta mucho lo que está pasando, sabes que hace tiempo que lo deseo, pero no entiendo qué es lo que ha cambiado.

Entendía lo que decía Jacob. La verdad es que me contradecía. Normal que estuviera alucinado.

Quería decirle que le quería, pero no me salían las palabras. Tenía miedo de que, si se lo decía, desapareciera de mi vida o me hiciera sufrir, como me había pasado con James.

- No quiero alejarme de ti. – dije, después de unos segundos de meditación.

- Yo tampoco, pero…

- Lo sé… Tienes novia, yo aún no he cortado con Seth, soy una chiflada que no sabe lo que quiere y que tiene mareada a la gente que la rodea… - comencé a decir mientras daba vueltas alrededor del coche. – Yo… No quiero perderte. – dije, desde el otro lado del coche. – Estoy loca, verdad?

- No. Claro que no. – dijo, acercándose a mí, pero yo seguí rodeando el coche, haciendo que no se acercara.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que me pasa?

- Tal vez si que estemos locos. – dijo, aun siguiéndome. – Locos, el uno por el otro. Y, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no sabemos bien como llevar las cosas.

- No quiero que nadie sufra. – dije, pensando en Leah y en Seth.

- Yo tampoco.

- Pero quiero intentarlo. – dije. Jacob se detuvo al momento.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó, bastante sorprendido, al entender mis palabras.

- Yo…

- Dime que has dicho eso que pienso que has dicho.

- Lo he dicho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado.**

**¿Corto? Si. Para no perder la costumbre, pero lo mejor está por llegar. (espero)**


	14. Haciendo frente a los problemas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**14. Haciendo frente a los problemas.**

Jacob me abrazó en cuanto reconocí que quería salir con él. No dejaba de reír, mientras daba vueltas conmigo en brazos. Le vi tan feliz, que me uní a sus risas. Me encantaba verle así y, que narices, yo también era muy feliz.

Cuando al fin me dejó en el suelo, llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y me besó, breve pero intensamente. Me encantaban sus besos. Sabían a gloria.

- No sabes lo feliz que me estás haciendo. – dijo, secando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas. – Gracias por darme una oportunidad. Ambos nos la merecemos.

- Si… - no sabía que decir. No había esperado esa reacción de Jacob.

- Pero antes de nada…

- Tenemos que romper con nuestras parejas. – dije, bajando la vista.

- Si, si. Va a ser difícil, porque estas situaciones nunca son fáciles, pero creo que es lo que debemos hacer. – dijo, acariciando mi mejilla. – Deseo estar contigo.

- Yo también. – dije, haciéndole sonreír. – Gracias por estas mini vacaciones. Las necesitaba.

- Lo sé. – dijo, abrazándome de nuevo, con mucho cariño. – Vamos.

- ¿Y mi coche? – dije, cuando Jacob me estaba llevando hacia el suyo.

- Llamaré a la grúa.

- Mi maleta.

- Voy a por ella. – dijo, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto de su coche.

Cuando Jacob se montó en el coche, llamó a la grúa desde su móvil. Nos quedamos dentro del coche, en silencio, hasta que apareció el coche de la grúa. Y cuando hicimos los trámites pertinentes y se marcharon, llevándose mi coche, fuimos tras ellos. Cada vez que podía, Jacob acariciaba mi mano. Me sentía muy nerviosa, debido a lo que estaba por venir. Tenía que ir a ver a Seth y dejarle, otra vez, por otro chico.

- ¿Nerviosa? – dijo, cuando estábamos adentrándonos en una urbanización que no conocía de nada.

- ¿Seth vive aquí?

- Sí. Viven aquí. – dijo, haciendo referencia a la familia de Seth.

- ¿Tú novia estará aquí?

- En realidad estaba almorzando con ella y su familia cuando me llamaste. – dijo, haciéndome sentir aun peor. – No te sientas mal. Esto también es cosa mía. – dijo, cogiéndome de la mano, acariciándola con mucho cariño. Empezaba a sentirme un poquito mejor. Sabía que no iba a dejar que hiciera esto sola. – Renesmee, no voy a dejarte sola. Lo haremos juntos.

- Gracias.

- No me las des. – dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Vamos?

- No. – dije, poniendo morritos, lo que hizo que Jacob se pusiera a reír.

- Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes podremos... No sé... Pasear por el parque... Hacer un picnic…

- Si… Suena bien. – dije, logrando sonreír. Me encantaba como me hacía sentir Jacob.

- Venga, vamos. – nos dimos un breve beso en los labios y salimos del coche.

Fuimos hacia una enorme casa de paredes blancas, en la que había una persona sentada en los escalones del porche. En cuanto Leah nos vio llegar, se levantó y entró corriendo en la casa. Miré a Jacob, a ver cuál era su reacción, pero estaba inmutable. Estaba claro que estaba concentrado en lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

No podía evitar dudar respecto a que lo iba a hacer. Seth me había ayudado mucho y no merecía el dolor que estaba a punto de causarle. No se lo merecía, y lo peor es que no era la primera vez que se lo hacía. Eso era lo que más odiaba. El hacerle daño por segunda vez.

Estaba tan distraída, que cuando me di cuenta, la puerta ya se estaba abriendo. Fue chocante ver a Seth y Leah juntos. Leah nos miraba con odio, mientras que Seth miraba a Jacob con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. A Jacob. A mí ni siquiera me miraba. Lo entendía. Era la peor persona del mundo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – exclamó Leah, avanzando hacia mí. - ¿Eh?

- Cálmate, Leah. – dijo Seth, cogiendo a su hermana del brazo.

- ¿Qué me calme? – gritó, soltándose de la mano de Seth. Estaba fuera de control. – esta puta me ha quitado a mi novio!

- Eh! – dijo Jacob, poniéndose delante de mí, protegiéndome del ataque de Leah, que ya se estaba abalanzando sobre mí, con la mano en alto. – Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a Renesmee.

- Esta loca te ha comido el coco.

- No la llames loca. – dijo ahora Seth, cogiendo de nuevo a su hermana del brazo, aunque esta vez no consiguió soltarse. – Madura, Leah.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo no sé tú, pero yo no puedo estar saliendo con una persona que no me quiere. – dijo Seth, solemnemente.

Me dieron ganas de apartar a Jacob y a Leah y abrazar a Seth, pedirle perdón por el daño que le estaba haciendo, pero no podía moverme. Me había quedado helada.

- Lo siento mucho, Leah. – dijo Jacob. Noté su mano rozar la mía y la estreché con fuerza. – Desde que conocí a Renesmee, que siento algo muy fuerte por ella. No debí haber tardado tanto, pero…

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? – oí que decía Seth.

Jacob se echó un poco a un lado y avancé un poco hacia Seth. Ya estábamos llorando los dos.

- Lo siento. – dije como pude. – Yo… Yo no quería, pero… No he podido evitarlo…

- Lo sé. – dijo Seth, avanzando hacia mí hasta abrazarme. – Odio no ser lo bastante bueno para ti.

- Es al contrario.

- Voy a vomitar. – oí que decía Leah, que desapareció dando un portazo.

- Mejor me voy, no quiero que destroce la casa. – dijo Seth. Echó una última mirada a Jacob y entró en la casa como alma en pena.

Cuando nos quedamos solos en el porche, Jacob me cogió de la mano y, sin decir nada, fuimos hacia el coche. En cuanto nos montamos en él, me fijé en el rostro de Jacob. No me había dado cuenta de que también estaba llorando.

-Jacob… - dije, abrazándole.

Jacob me devolvió el abrazo y ambos nos pusimos a llorar descontroladamente.

Me sorprendió verle así. Le tenía por un tipo duro.

- Perdona. – dijo, secándose las lágrimas con los puños. – Yo… Estoy seguro de lo que he hecho…

- Lo sé…

- Pero es que son cuatro años…

- Tranquilo… - dije, acariciando su brazo, secando sus lágrimas con la mano que me quedaba libre. – Lo entiendo. Es normal. Lo que no sería normal es que no sintieras nada. Sería preocupante. – dije, haciéndole sonreír.

- Te quiero. – dijo, antes de volver a abrazarme.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, bueno. Volví.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


	15. Baile

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**15. Baile accidentado.**

¿Sabeis que se siente cuando se está tan enamorada que parece que el corazón va estallar dentro del pecho? Pues es lo que siento yo cada dia que veo a Jacob.

Llevamos ya tres meses saliendo y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Mis padres están súper felices.

Jacob y yo estamos súper bien.

Y lo mejor de todo, he conseguido engordar diez quilos y ya tengo tetas para ponerme mi vestido nuevo! Podré ponermelo para la fiesta de la universidad! Yuhu!

- Te veo muy contenta. - dijo Jacob, ayudándome a subirme la cremallera del vestido.

- Lo estoy.

- Y cuando te veo así, yo aun lo estoy más. - dijo, logrando que me ruborizara. Aun no me acostumbraba a los halagos de Jacob. - No te pongas roja. - dijo, riendo.

- Es tu culpa. - dije, volviéndome. - Siempre me dices esas cosas que... Es que...

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que te lo diga? - dijo, preocupado, pero yo aun no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Si que me gusta, pero es que no acabo de acostumbrarme. - dije, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. - Nunca antes me había sentido así, y aun no acabo de acostumbrarme. - dije, acercándome a él, llevando mis manos a sus hombros. - Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

- Entonces, debo seguir halagándote. - dijo, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. - Lo que no quiere decir que lo que te digo no sea cierto.

- ¿Entonces no es puro peloteo? - dije, jugando con él.

- No.

- ¿Te gustan mis tetas?

- Me encantan. - dijo. Ahora era él el que se estaba sonrojando. - Me gustan más ahora que hace tres meses.

- Gracias. - dije, cogiendo una de sus manos, llevándola a uno de mis pechos. - ¿Aun te gustan?

- Creo que merecen que les de un beso. - dije, comenzando a besar mis pechos, momento en el que comenzó a darme la risa, ya que me estaba haciendo cosquillas cuando me tocaba la espalda.

- No me canso de oírte reír. - dijo, abrazándome. - Es genial.

- Gracias a ti. - dije, besándole.

Nunca me cansaba de besarle. Era lo mejor que había.

_- Os recuerdo que la fiesta empieza en media hora! _- exclamó mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

- Ya bajamos! - dije, antes de volver a besar a Jacob, cuyas manos acariciaban mi trasero. - No quiero ir.

- Ya dijimos que íbamos a ir. - dijo, comenzando a besar mi cuello. - No tenemos alternativa.

- Bueno, vale. - dijo. Me dio un último beso en los labios y fue a buscar el bolso que tenía encima de mi escritorio. - Vamos a bailar.

- Me encanta bailar. - dije, la verdad es que el baile era mi pasión, aunque casi nunca bailaba. No había tenido ánimos de hacerlo, pero con Jacob... - Te enseñaré.

- Encantado de que me enseñes, señorita Cullen.

- No le queda otro remedio, doctor Black.

- Ya no soy tu... médico. - dijo, mientras bajábamos las escaleras cogidos de la mano. - Solo soy Jacob.

- De acuerdo, señor tiquismiquis. - dije, recibiendo un pellizco en el culo, justo cuando nos encontramos con mis padres. - Hola.

- ¿Ya os vais? - dijo mi padre, que acababa de llegar de trabajar.

- Si.

- Id con cuidado. - dijo mi madre. Llevaba diciéndome lo mismo siempre que salía desde que tenía dieciseis años.

- Siempre.

Les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y Jacob y yo nos marchamos de la mano hacia su coche, que estaba aparcado frente a mi casa. Jacob fue a abrirme la puerta del copiloto y entré en el coche. Mientras Jacob rodeaba el coche para ponerse al volante, me pareció ver un coche, unos metros más atrás. Miré a Jacob, a ver si él también había visto el coche, pero parecía que no. Volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Ya no estaba.

- Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. - murmuré, apartando la vista.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Jacob, sorprendido por mi comentario.

- Por nada. - dije, sonriendo, intentando que no ahondara en el tema. No quería que supiera que últimamente veía cosas raras.

- De acuerdo. - dijo, aunque estaba claro que no me creía.

Puso el coche en marcha y fuimos hacia la universidad, aunque no hacia el edificio, sino hacia el campo de futbol, que es donde seria el concierto y donde estaba la comida y la bebida. Y yo me estaba muriendo de hambre ya. Y mi estómago me delató. Jacob sonrió.

- ¿De que te ries?

- Me gusta oír eso.

- ¿Te gusta que me muera de hambre?

- Me gusta que comas cuando tienes hambre. - dijo, acariciando mi rodilla.

- Aun no he comido. - dije, disimulando la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en mis labios.

- Pero lo harás. - dijo, orgulloso. - Sé que lo harás.

- ¿Porque soy una zapabollos? - dije, haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. - Perdona. Solo era una broma.

- No vuelvas a decir eso. - dijo, hablando muy seriamente.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

Durante los tres meses que llevábamos juntos, había empezado a sentir que alguien me seguía, lo que me ponía muy nerviosa y me daba ansiedad, lo que me hacía comer mucho. Luego me sentía mal, y un día estuve a punto de vomitar. Jacob me pilló y ha estado apoyándome mucho. Lo ha pasado igual o más mal que yo. Entendía su reacción a mi pequeña broma.

- Perdona que me ponga así, pero ahora que al fin que estás superando tu enfermedad, no quiero que digas que comes demasiado. - dijo, acariciando de nuevo mi pierna.

- Ya lo sé. No me quejo. Me siento muy bien conmigo misma. - dije, logrando que al fin volviera a sonreír. Me sentí mucho más tranquila.

- Así me gusta.

Al fin llegamos y nos bajamos del coche. Jacob me cogió de la mano y, comenzando a dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música que se oía, comenzamos a ir hacia donde estaban las bebidas.

- ¿No decias que no te gusta bailar? - dije, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Contigo me vuelvo loco. - dijo, sirviendo como podía dos cervezas. - Para la señorita.

- Gracias. - dije, cogiendo el brazo, aun con el otro abrazándole. - Y pensar que casi me meto debajo de la cama para no venir... - dije, haciendo reír a Jacob.

- Debajo de la cama se está muy bien. - dijo, seguramente recordando los momentos que habíamos pasado ahí.

- Si que se está bien, si.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos y comenzamos a darnos el lote?

- ¿Cuando ha pasado eso? - exclamé, poniéndome a pensar cuando habia pasado eso.

- Ah! No ha pasado? Entonces es lo que planeaba hacer esta noche. - dijo, poniéndose a reír.

Le golpeé en el hombro y me volví, haciéndome la ofendida, aunque me moría de ganas de hacer eso y mucho más.

Me sobresalté al verla, pero no podía ser. Tenía que habérmelo imaginado. Leah no podía estar ahí.

Noté una mano en mi hombro y, del susto, se me cayó el vaso de la mano.

- Eh! Eh! ¿que te pasa? - dijo Jacob, abrazándome. - Estás temblando.

- Nada. No pasa nada. - mentí lo mejor que pude, aunque esta vez no lo dejó pasar.

- Renesmee, no me mientas por favor. - dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos. - Somos una pareja. Y si te ocurre algo y yo puedo ayudarte, tienes que decírmelo.

- Estoy teniendo alucinaciones. - dije, hablándole al oído. No quería que los que nos rodeaban me escuchara. - Una semana después de cortar con Seth y tu con Leah, creo que... Creo que la veo. Noto que me siguen. Noto que me observan. Noto que... - no pude seguir hablando, estaba demasiado nerviosa, mirando a nuestro alrededor, en busca de Leah.

- La madre que la parió. - dijo Jacob, mirando también a nuestro alrededor. - Como se le ocurra acercarse...

- No te enfades, por favor. - dije, poniendo las manos en su pecho. El corazón le iba a mil. - Seguro que me lo he imaginado, por como acabó todo.

- Conozco a Leah. - dijo, tomando mis manos. - Y si te ha parecido que re seguía, es porque te ha estado siguiendo. - dijo, intentando calmarme. Vale, no me estaba volviendo loca, pero me estaba asustando por momentos. A saber de lo que era capaz esa mujer. - ¿Quieres irte?

- No... No lo sé...

- Actuemos como si nada. - dijo, abrazándome, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música. - Pero estemos atento.

- Vale. - dije, abrazándole también. - Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no pensar que me estoy volviendo majara.

- Nunca pensaría eso. - acariciaba mi espalda, intentando calmarme. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Yo lo he pensado.

- Sht...

Continuamos bailando hasta que alguien se detubo a nuestro lado. Me asusté, hasta que me di cuenta de que se trataba de Seth. Estaba tan aliviada y contenta de que fuera él y no Leah, que le abracé sin poder contenerme.

- Gracias a Dios que eres tu.

- ¿La habeis visto? - dijo, seguro que refiriéndose a su hermana. - Se ha ido de casa hace media hora.

- Renesmee cree haberla visto. - dijo Jacob, que estaba a nuestro lado.

- Está como una cabra! - exclamó. - La muy chiflada ha cogio mi navaja de los boy scouts y ha salido corriendo de casa.

- Mierda. - oí que decía Jacob.

Yo no podía hablar ni podía dejar de abrazar a Seth. Estaba acojonada.

- No voy a dejarla sola!

Me volví hacia Jacob. Estaba muy enfadado. Todos los que nos rodeaban nos miraban.

- ¿Que pasa? - dije, mirando a mi chico. - ¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué has gritado? - me acerqué a él y le cogí de la mano. - Jacob...

- Quiere dejarte aquí sola para ir a buscar a su hermana. - dijo, bajando el tono de voz, aunque no me miraba. Miraba a Seth. - No voy a dejarte sola.

- Pero no estoy sola. Estoy rodeada de gente. - dije, señalando a nuestro alrededor. - Ve con Seth.

- No.

- Jacob, por favor. No quiero que Leah te haga daño. - dije, besándola. - Encontradla y calmadla.

- Pero es que ella no viene a por mí. - dijo, haciendo que volviera a ponerme a temblar. - Quiere hacerte daño.

- ¿A mí? - exclamé sin querer.

- Si, a por ti, puta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Oh! ¿que he acabado el capítulo en mal momento?**

**Jejeje. Siento ser mala.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado.**

**Kisses.**


	16. Loca de amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**16. Loca de amor.**

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Demasiado deprisa. Tan deprisa que no sé si lo que vi sucedió de verdad o la mayoría me lo imaginé.

Cuando Leah apareció por detrás de Jacob y me clavó el cuchillo de Seth en la espalda, caí al suelo, golpeándome contra el césped del campo de fútbol.

Oía a Seth gritar. Oía a Jacob llorar. Oía a todos los que nos rodeaban hablar, aunque no podía entender nada. Solo oía voces, voces que hablaban sin sentido. Podía oir a Leah. A ella si que la entendí. Solo podía entenderla a ella. No dejaba de repetir que al fin ella y Jacob podrían estar juntos.

Alguien, aun no sé quien, no dejaba de moverme. Me tocaba el brazo. Noté un peso sobre mi pecho, debían de estar escuchando si mi corazón latía. Noté unas caricias en mi rostro, secando las lágrimas que, inevitablemente, brotaban de mis ojos.

No sentía solor, aunque sabía que la cosa no iba bien. Ya apenas podía enfocar lo que tenía ante mis ojos. Era Leah, estaba tirada en el suelo, con las manos a la espalda, con alguien sobre ella.

Intenté hablar, pero no tenía apenas fuerzas. Lo intenté de todos modos y malgasté mis fuerzas en decir lo que más deseaba.

- Puta chiflada. - conseguí decir, borrando la sonrisa de Leah, que se enfadó al momento.

Comenzó a gritar, aunque no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Mejor, porque seguro que me estaba insultando.

Los ojos se me cerraban. Me alegró que lo último que vi fue el rostro de Jacob.

- Te quiero, Jacob.

...

Pip.

Pip.

Pip.

Pip.

Pip.

Me duelen los ojos.

Hay mucha luz.

Que alguien pare la luz.

Me molesta mucho.

_- Apaguen la luz. Le molesta. - oí que decía una voz. La voz que más había deseado oír._

_- Pero... ¿como puedes saberlo?_

"Mamá?"

_- Está parpadeando._

_- Pero eso es normal. - dijo la voz de mi padre._

_- No. Sé que le molesta la potencia de las luces. - dijo Jacob con determinación. Me sentí muy orgullosa, ya que realmente me pasaba eso.´"él me entiende en todos los sentidos." - Y si hay tanta luz, ¿como va a abrir los ojos?_

Poco a poco, podía notar como había menos luz en la habitación, lo cual agradecí. Lo necesitaba. Ahora podía centrarme plenamente en abrir los ojos.

_- ¿Como se encuentra? - dijo la voz que identifiqué como la de Seth._

_- Parpadeaba._

_- Eso es normal. - volvió a decir mi padre, pero Jacob no se daba por vencido._

_- Yo creo que no es tan normal. Está a punto de despertar._

_- Eso espero. - dijo Seth. Estaba cerca. Podía notarlo. - Son unas horas angustiosas._

_- Gracias a los dos por estar aquí, juntos, sin peleas ni discusiones. - dijo mi madre. Ya estaba otra vez con el temita. Seth no era como su hermana._

_- Claro que no discutimos ni nos peleamos, señora Cullen. - dijo Jacob, que también estaba ahora más cerca. _

_- Respeto la decisión de Renesmee. - dijo Seth. Que orgullosa estaba de tener alguien así cerca. Y cuanto lamentaba no poder hacerle feliz. - Aunque no me guste._

_- Lo siento, chaval. - dijo Jacob. - mereces ser feliz, pero no me voy a rendir. - dijo Jacob, haciendo reír a Seth. Jacob también rió._

_- _Me encanta oiros así. - pensé.

- _Lo sabía! - exclamó Jacob. - Ha hablado. Ha despertado._

- ¿De verdad estoy despierta? - dije, intentando abrir los ojos.

- Cuanto me alegro de oír tu voz. - dijo Jacob, en el momento en que conseguía abrir un ojo. - Que preciosos ojos.

- Solo he conseguido abrir uno. - dije, haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

- Me encanta este ojo. - dijo, acariciando mi rostro.

Cuando conseguí abrir el segundo ojo, pude ver que estaba llorando. Y no era el único. Todos estábamos llorando. De felicidad, obviamente. Cuanto me alegraba de verles a todos. Y para que negarlo, me encantaba estar despierta. Había tenido mucho miedo de morir. Sobretodo a manos de aquella...

- Hola a todos. - dije, cuando estaba rodeada por todos.- ¿Por qué no me podía despertar?

- Te golpeaste la cabeza. - dijo mi padre, que acariciaba mi mano, sentado en la cama a mi lado. - Pero has despertado.

- ¿Cuanto he tardado?

- Ocho horas. - dijo Seth, que estaba en la puerta de la habitación. - Voy a...

- No te vayas! - exclamé, incorporándome.

- Tranquila. - dijo, sonriendo. - Voy a avisar a las enfermeras de que al fin has despertado.

- Vale. - dije. No quería que se marchara sin haberle dado las grácias. Jacob se sentó a mi otro lado y me abrazó, casi tumbándose encima de mí. - Estoy bien. - dije, sorprendida, al ver que Jacob estaba llorando.

- Casi mueres por mi culpa. - sollozó, lo que hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar de mis ojos. - Si... Si Leah llega a conseguirlo... Yo... Yo...

- No hubieras hecho nada porque eres buena persona. - dijo mamá, que abrazaba a mi padre por la espalda.

- La habría matado. - dijo, alzando el rostro de mi pecho. - Juro que la habría matado.

- Ya está. - dije, secando sus lágrimas. - Estoy bien y esa... mujer... está encerrada. No?

- Si. Está detenida a espera de juicio. - dijo papá, poniéndose en pie. - Vamos a buscar algo para comer. Volvemos enseguida.

- Vale. Os quiero.

- Nosotros también. - dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo.

Cuando mis padres salieron de la habitación, Jacob volvió a abrazarme y siguió llorando.

No le dije nada más. No había nada que pudiera calmarle, así que le dejé llorar hasta que se hubo calmado y, entonces, se tumbó a mi lado, abrazándome.

- Desearía poder meternos debajo de la cama y abrazarte. No te soltaría nunca. - dijo, jugando con un mechón de mi pelo.

- Me gustaría que no me soltaras nunca. - dije, logrando que al fin sonriera un poco. - Gracias por estar conmigo.

- ¿Como no iba a estar aquí?

- Yo... Te he creído cuando has dicho que matarías a Leah. - dije, mirándole a los ojos.

- Pensaba hacerlo si te hubiera... No quiero ni pensarlo. - apartó la vista, pero sujeté su barbilla para obligarle a mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Como pasó?

- ¿De verdad quieres hablar de lo que pasó anoche? - dijo, intentando apartar la vista de nuevo, pero no le dejé.

- Si.

- Vale. - dijo Jacob, suspirando. - Mientras hablábamos con Seth, Leah me apartó de un empujón y se abalanzó sobre ti. - dijo. Podía ver en sus ojos lo mal que lo estaba pasando. - Nadie pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Lo sé. De haber sido posible, no hubiera pasado nada. - dije, acariciando su mejilla. Cuanto amaba a ese hombre. - Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Ellos y tu. - dije. Sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. - Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, Renesmee.

- Quiero que estemos siempre juntos.

- Siempre estaremos juntos.

- Vayamos a vivir juntos. - dije. Por la mirada que me echó, estaba claro que estaba muy sorprendido. - Creo que estamos preparados para convivir.

- Es muy pronto. - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla. Sabía que me tocaba así para que no me enfadara con él, para que le entendiera. - No te enfades conmigo.

- ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? - dije, sorprendiéndole de nuevo.

- Pensaba que...

- Tal vez si que no debamos vivir juntos. - dije, tumbándome de espaldas a la cama. - Si crees que me iba a enfadar solo porque crees que no estamos preparados para vivir juntos.

- Perdóname. - dijo, poniéndo su cabeza sobre mi tripa. - Ves? No nos conocemos lo suficiente.

- Yo si que te conozco. - dije, haciendo que me mirara. - Te gusta estar debajo de mi cama.

Jacob se puso a reír y acercó su rostro al mío, dándome un breve beso en los labios.

- Lo hablamos en unos meses, vale? - dijo, besándome de nuevo.

- Claro. Jacob.

- Si?

- Estoy pensando que creo que ya estoy preparada.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que me hagas el amor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que me digais vuestra opinión.**

**Kisses.**


	17. Sorpresa inesperada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**17. Sorpresa inesperada.**

Llevaba ya dos dias en casa y aun no habia visto a Jacob. Seth había venido a casa los dos días que llevaba fuera, pero Jacob estaba hasta arriba de trabajo y no había podido venir. Me había llamado, pero no era lo mismo. Me moría de ganas de abrazarle y de hablar de lo que había pasado en el hospital.

Cuando le había dicho que estaba preparada para que me hiciera el amor, no dijo nada, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, en busca de una enfermera. No había querido hablar del tema y eso me tenía muy nerviosa. Quería hablarlo con él. Lo necesitaba. Este era un tema que nos implicaba a las dos, y yo no dejaba de comerme la cabeza sola.

- Estás pensando en Jacob. - dijo Seth. No era una pregunta. Estábamos en casa, viendo la tele.

- Estoy pensando en un tema que tenemos pendiente.

- Creo que sé cual es. - dijo sin mirarme. - Ya estás preparada.

- Creo que si. - dije, también desviando la mirada. Me daba vergüenza hablar de ello con Seth. - Pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello. - dije, tapándome la cara con las mano.

- Vale, que a mi también me da vergüenza hablar de eso. - le miré de reojo y me fijé en que también se había sonrojado. - Venga, hablemos de... de... de que voy a hacer palomitas, que me muero de hambre.

- Vale. - dije, riendo, mientras Seth iba hacia mi cocina.

Apareció en el salón con un bol enorme repleto de palomitas y dos refrescos, que no sé de donde habían salido.

- Me pasé por el súper antes de venir a verte. - dijo, al ver mi cara de sorpresa. - Recuerdo que te gustaban las bebidas sin gas.

- Y sin azucar para tí. - dije, cogiendo mi refresco. - Gracias.

- De nada.

Seth pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro y seguimos viendo la tele, mientras yo deboraba las palomitas. Me encantaban esas tardes, aunque me hubiera gustado que Jacob estuviera con nosotros. Los tres juntos, me encantaría.

- Así que ya le has dicho a Jacob que te quieres acostar con él. - dijo. Me sobresaltó tanto que se me cayó la lata de mi refresco.

- Seth, por dios!

A Seth le dio un ataque de risa mientras que yo intentaba secarme la camiseta con una sevilleta, aunque era inútil. Toda yo olía a naranja.

- Seth, por favor, de verdad que me incomoda mucho mucho muchísimo hablar de este tema. - dije, alejándome de él. Seth se puso serio de golpe. - Sabes que para mí es algo que siempre me ha dado un... un poco de miedo, por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Vale, perdona. - se puso en pie y se acercó a mí. Acarició mis brazos mientras me miraba a los ojos. - No sabía que te lo ibas a tomar así. - dijo, abrazándome. - Perdona.

- Tranquilo. - dije, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre comenzó a sonar. Me extrañó ya que mis padres tenían llave.

- Será Jacob. - dijo Seth, que aun me estaba abrazando.

Solté a Seth de gope y fui corriendo hacia la puerta.

- Perdona. - dije, mientras abría la puerta.

- Tranquila. - dijo Seth, sonriendo, yendo a sentarse al sofá con las palomitas.

- Hola! - dije al ver a Jacob, lanzándome a sus brazos, recibiendo sus besos. - Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Lamento no haber podido venir antes. - dijo, abrazándome con fuerza. - Se me acumuló el trabajo y tenía que quitármelo de encima.

- Lo sé. - dije, mirándole. No dejaba de sonreír. - ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

- Porque ya estoy contigo. - dijo, comenzando a besar mi cuello.

- Jake... - dije, resistiéndome, aunque no quería que parara. - No estoy sola.

- ¿Seth ha venido a verte? - dijo, en un tono que no acabó de gustarme.

- ¿Te molesta? - dije, poniendo ya los pies en el suelo. - Jake...

- Lo siento, vale? - dijo, bajando la voz. - Es que no acabo de acostumbrarme a que seais tan amigos. - dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, hablándo muy cerca de mi oído.

- Seth me ha ayudado mucho. - dije, dejándo a Jake en la puerta y volviendo al salón. Me senté en el sofá, al lado de Seth y comencé a comer palomitas.

Sabía que me estaba comportando como una cría, pero no entendía porque Jake no podía entender que quisiera ser amiga de Seth. Él siempre había estado a mi lado y, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, seguía queriendo estar a mi lado.

- Renesmee, por favor. - dijo, un poco exasperado.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. - dijo Seth, poniéndose en pie, aunque le cogí del brazo e hice que se sentara de nuevo. - O a lo mejor no.

- Deberíamos hablar, Renesmee.

- Habla. - dije, aun sujetando a Seth. No quería que se escaqueara.

- No creo que...

- En serio, Renesmee, creo que debería irme. - dijo Seth, intentando ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero no le dejé. - No sé lo que os pasa, pero debeis de hablarlo a solas.

- No me acabo de acostumbrar a que tu y Renesmee seais tan amigos. - dijo Jacob, sorprendiéndome ante su sinceridad. - Es un sentimiento que no puedo controlar.

- Es totalmente comprensible. - Seth apartó mi mano de su brazo y se puso en pie. - Si te molesta, yo... Bueno, pondré distanciamiento.

- No es eso lo que quiero. - dijo Jacob, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Seth. - Tengo que acostumbrarme. Eso es todo.

- Vale. Quiero pedirte una cosa.

- Dime.

- Cuida mucho a Renesmee.

- Os recuerdo que estoy aquí. - dije, poniéndome en pie. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa que hablaran de mí como si yo no estuviera presente.

- Lo haré. - le dijo Jacob a Seth, ignorándome. - ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo? - dijo, volviéndose hacia mí. - ¿Te parece bien como lo he hecho?

- Más o menos. - dije, poniendo morritos.

- Venga... - dijo Seth, pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros. - Yo me voy pa' casa, pero ya nos veremos, vale?

- Vale. - dije, aun de morros.

- Adiós. Adiós Jacob. - Seth besó mi mejilla, cogió su refresco y las palomitas y se fue.

Cuando nos hubimos quedado a solas, Jacob me cogió de la mano y se sentó en el sofá. Iba a sentarme a su lado, pero en el último momento, me senté a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Jacob estaba sorprendido, pero a su vez podía ver que le gustaba esa situación.

- Creo que tenemos un tema pendiente. - dije, comenzando acariciar su nuca.

- Renesmee...

- ¿Te molestó que te lo dijera? - dije, sintiéndome extrañamente segura. Jacob no dijo nada. - Te sorprendió.

- Si. Pensaba que no estabas preparada.

- Pero ahora si. - dije, pasando lentamente mis manos por su pecho. Me gustó ver que Jacob no podía disimular lo que sentía en esos momentos. Se estaba excitando. Podía verlo y notarlo. - Lo he pensado mucho, Jacob. No es algo que me haya tomado a la ligera. - Jacob no decía nada, aunque sus manos recorrían suavemente mi espalda, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. - ¿Estás tan excitado como yo?

- Si. - dijo en un jadeo, bajando sus manos a mi trasero. - Te deseo. Desde el primer día en que te vi.

- Yo también te deseo. - dije, yendo a por esos labios que tanto me gustaban.

El beso fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Era todo pasión y fuego.

Jacob era muy ardiente. Sus manos y sus besos eran de lo más reveladores.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer, pero sabía que Jacob me ayudaría en todo.

- Ves con cuidado. - dije, mientras le quitaba la camiseta a Jacob, que lancé a la otra punta del salón. - Soy una inútil en esto.

- Pues a mi me parece que sabes muy bien lo que haces. - dijo, mientras besaba su cuello y daba unos leves mordisquitos que parecía que le encantaban. - Muerde un poco más fuerte. Au! - exclamó, cuando hundí mis dientes en su piel.

- Lo siento.

- Vuelve a hacerlo. - dijo, sorprendiéndome.

- Pero si te he hecho daño.

- Me ha gustado. - dijo, guiándo mi cabeza para que volviera a morderle en el cuello. - Así me gusta. - iba diciendo, mientras seguía mordiéndole con fuerza. - Me fuerte...

Sus manos ya no recorrían mi espalda, si no mi trasero, metiéndose bajo el pantalón. Sentía el calor allá donde su piel tocaba la mía. Estaba...

- Me tienes muy caliente. - dije, quitándome también la camiseta. - De verdad que estoy preparada, Jacob.

- Mejor, porque yo estoy que no me aguanto.

Jacob me cogió en brazos y, cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba tumbada en el sofá con Jacob encima. Realmente era muy apasionado besando mis labios, mi cuello, mis pechos...

- Te quiero. - iba diciendo, mientras bajaba mis pantalones, besando mi tripa. - Avisame si...

- Te avisaré si me haces daño. - dije, cuando mis pantalones desaparecieron. Me moría de ganas de sentir a Jacob. Mi cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. - Deja ya los pantalones. - dije, haciéndole soltar una risita.

- Parece que tienes prisa. - dijo, volviendo a acercarse a mi rostro, dándome un suave beso. - Eres realmente preciosa.

- Gracias. - dije, sintiendo como me sonrojaba. - Y ahora, ¿empezamos? - dije, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. - Antes de que me enfríe.

Se quitó los pantalones y volvió a ponerse sobre mí. Me abrí un poco de piernas y Jacob sujetó una contra su cintura.

- ¿Preparada?

- Si. - dije, mirándole a los ojos. Jacob se acercó lentamente hasta introducirse en mí. - Au! - me quejé, haciendo que Jacob se detuviera.

- Mejor lo dejamos.

- No, no. Es normal que duela. - dije, agarrándole el trasero. - Sigue, por favor.

- Vale. - dijo, aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

Cerré los ojos e intenté no pensar en el punzante dolor hasta que, segundos más tarde, ya no sentía dolor.

- ¿Ya no te duele? - dijo Jacob, deteniéndose de nuevo.

- No. - dije, sonriendo.

- ¿Puedo probar una cosa? - dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.

- Vale.

Jacob me cogió en brazos, aun sin salir de mí y, de repente, noté la pared contra mi espalda. Vi un brillo pícaro en los ojos de Jacob y apreté bien mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo justo cuando comenzaba a penetrarme con más rapidez que antes. Por eso me había preguntado si ya no me dolía.

- Me... vas... a... matar... - dije como pude, entre jadeos.

Jacob era... pasional era quedarse corto. Era... Era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

- Madre mía. - dijo Jacob, acariciando mi espalda. Estaba sentado en el sofá, conmigo encima. - Eres insaciable.

- Culpa tuya. - dije, levantándome se encima con cuidado.

- Me tienes agotado. - dijo, yendo a ponerse los pantalones.

- ¿Nunca lo habías hecho tres veces en una noche? - dije, visitiéndome yo también.

- Si, pero no en dos horas. - dijo, abrazándome por la espalda, besando mi nuca. - Ha sido genial, de verdad.

- Gracias. - me di la vuelta y le abracé. - Tu me pones así.

- Debería irme. - me besó y fue a ponerse la camisa. - Es tarde y tus padres vendrán pronto.

- Tienes razón. - me acabé de vestir y acompañé a Jacob a la puerta. - Pero es que no quiero que te vayas.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme. - dijo, abrazándome de nuevo. - Pero mañana tengo trabajo y tu mañana ya tienes clases.

- Bueno, vale. - dije, soltándole. - ¿Nos veremos mañana? ¿quieres venir a comer?

- Me encantaría. - dijo, sonriendo. - Te llamo mañana y quedamos. - me dio un último beso y se marchó hacia su coche.

No entré en la casa hasta que el coche no desapareció de mi vista. Entré en casa de nuevo y fui hacia mi dormitorio. Estaba como en una nube. Era más feliz que nunca y, por culpa de Jacob, ahora no dejaba de pensar en arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos y hacerle el amor.

"Estoy fatal."

...

Esa noche dormí mejor que nunca. Estaba súper relajada y feliz.

- Que contenta te veo esta mañana. - dijo mi padre en cuanto entré en la cocina.

- Estoy contenta. - dije, yendo a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Me encanta verte así. - dijo, devolviéndome el beso.

- ¿Puede venir hoy Jacob a comer?

- Claro. - dijo, mirando a la puerta. Mi madre ya estaba allí. - Buenos días, cariño.

- ¿Que tal? - dijo, besando a mi padre. - Estas muy sonriente, hija.

- Es que hoy me he levantado muy relajada y contenta. - le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a por un bollito que había encima de la mesa. - Me voy a vestir! Jacob vendrá a comer!

Salí corriendo de la cocina, me vestí con un vestido azul marino y salí de casa. Hacía muy buen día, hasta que la vi aparecer. Y no venía sola. Venía con un policía y un médico.

- Hola, Renesmee.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Leah?

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Kisses.**


	18. Disculpas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**18. Disculpas.**

En cuanto vi a Leah en la puera de mi casa, casi me da algo. En mi interior se debatían las ganas de salir corriendo y refugiarme en los brazos de Jacob o abalanzarme sobre ella para pegarle. Gracias a dios, mi mente me dijo que me quedara quiera, a ver que quería.

Miré mejor a Leah, iba con una bata de hospital, aunque debajo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama. A su derecha había un médico (claramente un loquero) mientras que al otro lado tenía a un policia, que la sujetaba del brazo. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar mirar las esposas que le sujetaban las muñecas.

- ¿Señorita Cullen? - preguntó el médico, avanzando hacia mí. Yo retrocedí, cerrando un poco la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Señorita, la señorita Clearwatter quiere hablar con usted.

- Pero yo no quiero hablar con ella. - dije, intentando no mirarla.

- Pero... - el médico avanzó y yo volví a retroceder, cerrando un poco más la puerta. - Creemos que debería hablar con ella.

- Esa señorita, como usted la llama, me apuñaló. No quiero ni hablar con ella ni con usted. - cerré la puerta de golpe y me di la vuelta, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

- ¿_Quien era? - dijo la voz de mi padre desde la cocina._

- Nadie. - dije, yendo corriendo hacia mi dormitorio. Cogí mi móvil y me acerqué a la ventana a la vez que marcaba el número de Jacob, que respondió al momento.

_- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme que no puedes esperar a que te llame? - dijo, con un tono de alegría que no pude corresponder en esos momentos._

No pude hablar. No si no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

_- ¿Renesmee?_

- Jacob. - sollocé, sin poder evitarlo, mirando aun a Leah. Ella, el médico y el policía seguían en mi jardín.

_- ¿Qué ha pasado, Renesmee? - dijo en un tono serio que solo utilizaba en sus consultas._

- Un puto médico y un policía cabrón han traído a Leah a mi casa! - estallé casi a gritos. Estaba poniéndome histérica. - No puedo, Jacob. - dije, sentándome en la cama. Comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza. No podía con ello. No podía soportar ver a Leah después de lo que me había hecho. - Yo... no creo que pueda soportarlo.

- _Ahora mismo voy._

- Jacob, no... no hace falta...

_- No te voy a dejar sola en este momento, y menos con esa loca en la puerta de tu casa._

- Jacob... ¿Jacob? - Jacob me había colgado. Le había notado muy enfadado.

Me dejé caer tumbada en la cama y me puse a llorar sin querer. "Todo esto es demasiado para mí."

Creo que me quedé dormida porque, de un momento a otro, comencé a oír unos gritos que venían del jardín. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la ventana a tiempo de ver a Jacob, de rodillas, mientras que Leah estaba tras él, con algo en la mano, y la otra mano en su cuello.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y cuando fui hacia la puerta, mi padre me cogió y me llevó hacia el salón.

- ¿Qué haces? - dije, intentando zafarme de sus manos, que me sujetaban con fuerza.

- No quiero que salgas.

- Pero Jacob está ahí fuera. - no sabía que mi padre tenía tanta fuerza y odiaba descubrirlo en ese momento. - Papá!

- No quiero que esa loca haga daño a mi niña. - dijo, cogiéndome aun con más fuerza, abrazándome.

- Si Leah hace daño a Jacob, me hace daño a mi también.

- No voy a dejar que salgas ahí fuera.

No podía apenas moverme, pero reuní todas mis fuerzas y me deshice del agarre de mi padre. Abrí la puerta de casa y eché a correr hacia donde estaba Leah, lanzándome sobre ella.

Caímos las dos al suelo. Leah no dejaba de gritar, lo que me hizo tener más ganas de pegarle, y es lo que hice. Comencé a pegarle por haber querido hacerle daño a mi Jacob. Eso no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

- Renesmee, para! - oí gritar a mi madre, pero no podía. No podía dejar de pegar la estúpida y sonriente cara de Leah.

- Cariño, para, por favor. - dijo, la voz de mi Jacob, al tiempo que me sujetaba por los hombros y me quitaba de encima de Leah. - Ya está.

- Quería hacerte daño. - dije, abrazándole, llorando. - No me he podido controlar. No quería controlarme.

- Ya lo se. - dijo, acariciando mi espalda. - Gracias por salvarme la vida, aunque no debiste arriesgarte tanto.

- Claro que si.

- No.

- Tu lo habrías hecho por mí. - dije, mirándole a los ojos.

- Pero no es lo mismo. - dijo, también mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? - dije, separándome de él. - ¿Por qué soy una chica?

- Porque mi vida no es tan importante como la tuya. - dijo, intentando cogerme de la mano, pero no le dejé.

- Entonces vuelve con la loca y que te mate. - dije, entrando de nuevo en la casa. Jacob me siguió y me sujetó por la cintura antes de que me diera tiempo de subir a mi dormitorio. - ¿Que haces? - dije, cuando Jacob me subió sobre su hombro. Mis padres no dejaban de mirarnos.

Entramos en mi dormitorio y Jacob, al fin, me dejó en el suelo. Se agachó al lado de mi cama y levantó la colcha, señalando bajo la cama.

- Entra, por favor. - dijo, empezando a meterse debajo de mi cama. - Tengo que hablarte de algo importante.

Estaba flipando. Mis padres seguían abajo, seguramente preocupados por mí.

- Por favor.

- Enseguida vengo. - dije, yendo hacia la puerta. - Prometo que subiré enseguida.

Bajé corriendo al salón, donde estaban mis padres, y les calmé lo mejor que pude. Se quedaron más tranquilos cuando Leah desapareció de nuestro jardín y salieron a dar una vuelta.

Cuando subí al dormitorio, Jacob ya no estaba, al menos a la vista. Me agaché al lado de la cama y ahí le vi, tumbado debajo de la cama. Fui hacia su lado y le cogí de la mano que me estaba tendiendo.

- Cuando Leah me ha cogido, me ha venido algo a la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo saber el qué?

- Me he dado cuenta de que podía estar a punto de morir y que odiaría que llegara ese momento sin haber aceptado tu propuesta.

- Ya nos acostamos ayer. - dije, haciéndole reír. - ¿No te referías a eso?

- No.

- ¿Entonces a qué te refieres? - dije, mirándole, confusa. No sabía a que se refería, a no ser que se refiriera...

- Me gustaría que fuéramos a vivir juntos.

- ¿Qué? - exclamé, sorprendida. - ¿Has perdido el juicio?

- Pensaba que era lo que querías.

- Y quiero que así sea. Pero no porque yo quiera, sino porque quieras tu también.

Jacob se me quedó mirando, supongo que pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo. Me cogió de la mano y comenzó a acariciarla.

- Quiero vivir contigo. - dijo. Al momento, mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente dentro de mi pecho. - Quiero pasar cada día de mi vida contigo.

- Yo también quiero estar contigo siempre.

- Entonces espero que aceptes el casarte conmigo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Pronto acabará. No sé si en el capítulo siguiente o en el siguiente. **

**Kisses.**


	19. Ayuda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**19. Ayuda.**

"Joder. Otra vez."

Llevaba ya poco más de un mes sin dormir. Era por una buena causa, pero ello no quitaba que me muriera de sueño y que me doliera la cabeza al oír tanto lloro.

- Ya voy yo. - murmuré, levantándome de la cama.

Fui hacia la cuna y cogí a Charlie en brazos, que al momento se calmó, aunque fue soltando pequeños sollozos mientras baja, intentando ser silenciosa, hacia la cocina, donde estaba todo l necesário para prepararle un biberón.

Le sujeté con un brazo, con mi cabeza recostada en mi hombro, y comencé a preparar el biberón para mi hermanito.

- Cariño, no era necesário. - dijo mi madre, apareciendo en la cocina.

Sonreí. Estaba ahí de pie, pero parecía que fuera a quedarse dormida en cualquier momento.

- Mamá, vuelve a la cama.

- Pero...

- No soy yo la que tiene que madrugar. - dije, yendo a darle un beso en la mejilla. - Ve a dormir, yo ya dormiré por la mañana.

- Gracias, cielo.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, besó la cabecita del pequeño Charlie y se fue, como pudo, de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Acabé de darle el biberón y volví a subir al dormitorio, mientras que con la mano que me quedaba libre miraba el último mensaje que me había mandado Jacob, antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir. Siempre que nos dábamos las buenas noches, terminaba sus mensajes con un 'deseo poder despertarme a tu lado cada mañana.'

Yo también deseaba irme a vivir con él, pero aun no era posible. Jacob estaba preparando el piso mientras que yo ayudaba a mis padres con mi hermano. Lo necesitaban, ya que mi madre no podía dejar el bufete y tenía que ir cuando la llamaban, y mi padre se quedaba con el peque cuando yo iba a la universidad por las tardes.

Dejé a Charlie en la cuna de nuevo, le tapé bien con su mantita, que había sido mía cuando era pequeña, y volví a mi cama, en la que me tumbé y me quedé dormida al momento.

.-.-.-.

- Buenos días, cariño!

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sonreí. Jacob se sentó a los pies de mi cama y yo me incorporé para abrazarle.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Charlie ha vuelto a dar guerra esta noche? - dijo. Le noté sonreír.

- Como todas las noches. - dije, aguantando un bostezo, aunque no lo pude reprimir. - Debería empezar a tener hambre a las nueve de la noche, no a las tres de la mañana. - dije, haciendo reír a Jacob. - Y tu deberías venir a verme a las diez de la mañana, no a las seis. - dije, haciéndole reír más fuerte.

- Que quisquillosa que te estás por las mañanas.

- Calla! - me quejé como una niña pequeña, separándome de él.

- Aunque estoy deseando verte así todas las mañanas. - dijo, sonriendo, con una de esas sonrisas que desarman a cualquiera.

- ¿Como va el piso? - dije, levantándome de la cama, yendo al armario a buscar algo para vestirme.

- Está quedando genial. - dijo, también levantándose de la cama.

Me puse un vestido y fui a por los zapatos. Jacob se me quedó mirando con una cara que solo ponía cuando estaba en la consulta.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije, poniéndome a la defensiva.

- Nada. - dijo, apartando la vista.

Fui hacia el espejo y me miré. Entendí su cara al momento. El vestido que me había puesto era negro. Pero yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, simplemente había cogido la pieza de ropa y me lo había puesto, porque me sentía cómoda con él.

No dije nada. No serviría de nada, solo para iniciar una discusión que no me apetecía tener en esos momentos.

- ¿Seth te ha estado ayudando? - dije, al tiempo que me ponía los zapatos.

- Él y un amigo suyo. - dijo Jacob, sentado de nuevo en mi cama. - Creo que en una semana ya lo tendremos listo.

- Me gustaría ir a ayudaros.

- Pero eso no va a ocurrir.

- ¿Por qué no? - dije, levantándome un poco el vestido y sentándome a horcajadas en su regazo.

- Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. - dijo, sujetándome con delicadeza por la cintura.

- Pero no me siento bien, mientras vosotros haceis todo el trabajo y yo me quedo en casa sin hacer nada.

- ¿Como que sin hacer nada? Ayudas mucho a tus padres, con la casa, con tu hermano... además, vas a la universidad.

- A dormirme sobre la mesa. - murmuré, haciendo reír a Jacob. - Tengo ganas de ver el piso.

- Tengo ganas de que el piso esté acabado y puedas verlo.

Sonreír, acercándome lentamente para besarle. Nos besamos brevemente y Jacob comenzó a besar mi cuello con mucha suavidad. Estaba comenzando a perderme con esos besos.

- No es por el color. - dije como pude, comenzando a perder el sentido ante lo que me estaba haciendo Jacob. No dijo nada, pero se detuvo unos momentos. Estaba claro que había entendido que me refería al vestido. - Sé que he engordado unos quilos, pero no por eso me he puesto el vestido negro.

Jacob volvió a besarme, metiendo las manos por debajo del vestido, acariciando mi espalda, mi trasero...

- No quiero que pienses que vuelvo a estar enferma. - dije. Quería que quedara claro y me ponía nerviosa que Jacob no dijera nada al respecto. - Jacob.

- Te creo. - dijo, levantando la vista, mirándome directamente a los ojos. - Pero admito que me ha sorprendido, porque hacía mucho que no te ponías nada negro.

- Ha sido casualidad.

- Lo sé. - dijo, sonriendo. Me creía de verdad. - ¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Si. Me muero de hambre.

Realmente me moría de hambre. Llevaba un par de semanas que solo tenía ganas de comer, y es lo que había hecho, por eso había engordado. No dejaba de comer.

- Ultimamente comes mucho. - dijo Jacob, sonriendo. - Lo cual me encanta.

- ¿No me ves engordar?

- Te veo enbellecer. - dijo, besándome brevemente en los labios. - A ver si vas a estar embarazada. - dijo, ahora riendo.

Me quedé pálida. "Mierda."

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿En que habrá pensado Nessie para quedarse así de nerviosa?**


	20. Susto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-. .-..-.**

**Capítulo 20. Susto.**

Me estaba muriendo de los nervios. Llevaba una semana dándole vueltas a la cabeza, sin acabar de decidirme, pero al final había ido al médico porque Jacob me había obligado.

Lo que más nerviosa me estaba poniendo era la tranquilidad de Jacob ante esta situación, y cada vez que me ponía en pie y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la sala de espera de la consulta del médico, se reía. Bueno, no me ponía nerviosa, me estaba empezando a cabrear. Lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento era un abrazo, no que se cachondearan de mí.

- Mierda, Jacob! - eclamé, llamando la atención de todas las parejas que estaban en la sala, que no eran pocas.

Jacob se puso en pie y al momento estuvo a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura.

- ¿Te pasa? - susurró, hablándome al oído.

- Deja de reírte. - dije, sin molestarme en bajar la voz.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy acojonada, Jacob. - dije, separándome un paso de él. - Lo que necesito es que me abraces y que me digas que todo va a salir bien, no que te rías de las gilipolleces que hago sin darme cuenta por lo nerviosa que estoy.

Jacob se me quedó mirando fijamente, sin decir nada. No era el único. Todos nos miraban sin decir nada, observándonos como si estuvieran viendo un culebrón.

- Renesmee...

- No tienes la culpa de lo que está pasando. Bueno, algo de culpa si tienes. - dije, haciéndo reír a uno de los chicos, cuya novia le dio una colleja al momento. - Pero no me estás haciendo nada fácil esta situación.

- Lo siento. - murmuró.

- Sé que tampoco es fácil para ti, pero tu estás mucho más preparado que yo para ser padre.

Jacob se acercó a mí en silencio y me dió un gran pero delicado abrazo.

Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Le abracé al momento, notando como las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Tenía mucho miedo a ser madre, porque no estaba nada preparada. Era demasiado joven y apenas había disfrutado de mi relación con Jacob. Quería ser madre, pero quería al menos esperar cinco años.

- Perdóname, cariño. - dijo, acariciando mi espalda con mucho cariño. - No sabía que te sentías tan mal.

- ¿No se me notaba? - dije, sorviendo las lágrimas.

- Como eres tan paranoica... - dijo. Sabía que lo que quería era animarme, pero en esos momentos no estaba para sus bromas. Le golpeé en la espalda y apretó su abrazo. - Lo superaremos, vale?

- Vale.

- Si estás embarazada, entenderé que quieras abortar.

- ¿Abortar? - exclamé. ¿Como se le ocurría tal locura? - Nunca podría matar a mi niño. - dije, llevando las manos a mi tripa.

- ¿Ves? - dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Que tengo que ver? - dije, mirando a mi alrededor. Alguna de las chicas me estaban mirando y sonreían timidamente.

Tardé en darme cuenta de lo que había hecho Jacob. Acababa de hacerme ver que, si estaba embarazada, lucharía por seguir adelante y cuidarle. Y así era.

- Eres un idiota. - dije, sin poder evitar ponerme a reír. - ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto o algo así?

- Claro que no. ¿Que iba a hacer yo sin ti?

- Recuperar el juicio. - dije, haciéndole reir. Nos abrazamos de nuevo y me llevó hacia el asiento que había ocupado anteriormente.

- Señores Black. - dijo un infermero que acababa de salir de una de las consultas.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie y, cogidos de la mano, fuimos hacia la consulta.

.-.-.-.

Salí de la consulta dando brincos.

Parecía una niña que acababa de enterarse de que la feria había llegado a la ciudad.

Jacob estaba en la puerta del coche, esperando a que fuera hacia él, pero yo seguía brincando y bailoteando. Estaba inmensamente feliz.

Sabía que a Jacob le habría hecho ilusión, pero yo no estaba preparada.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? - dije, al llegar a su lado. Jacob sonrió y me abrió la puerta del coche.

- Claro que si, amor.

- Yo conduzco.

- De eso nada. - dijo, poniéndose él al volante. - Quiero que veas algo.

- Vale. - me rendí, sentándome de copiloto.

Que tranquila me sentía. Ahora solo podía centrarme en cuidar de mi hermanito, no de otro bebé, a parte de que a mis padres les daría un infarto si les dijera que iban a ser abuelos.

- ¿Te molesta que me sienta feliz por no estar embarazada? - dije al ver a Jacob tan serio.

- No estábamos preparados. - dijo, acariciando mi muslo con ternura. - Claro que no me molesta. Creo que en estos momentos debemos disfrutar de nuestra relación.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo. - dije, sonriendo, al ver a Jacob tan relajado.

- Entonces centrémonos en lo más importante. Nosotros.

- Y nuestro piso, al que me estás llevando ahora mismo. - no estaba segura de que fuéramos hacia allí, pero por la cara que puso en ese momento, supe que había dado en el clavo. El piso ya estaba listo y Jacob ya me estaba llevando hacia allí.

- Eres demasiado lista. - dijo, poniéndose a reír. - Vale, lo reconozco. Te llevo hacia el piso.

- Tengo tantas ganas de llegar.

- Genial, porque estamos ya.

Jacob fue a aparcar el coche y vino a abrirme la puerta. Una vez cerradas las puertas del coche, se puso detrás de mí y me cubrió los ojos con una tela.

- Para que no veas la sorpresa antes de hora. - dijo, soltando una risita. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. - Ven, dame la mano.

Tomé la mano de Jacob y fui, pisando con cuidado, hacia donde me estaba llevando.

Entramos en el edificio. Entramos en el ascensor. Llegamos al pasillo y nos detuvimos.

Jacob abrió la puerta y me hizo entrar. Caminamos unos pocos pasos más y Jacob, al fin, me descubrió los ojos.

Me quedé alucinada ante lo que tenía ante mí. Era mucho mejor de lo que podría haberme imaginado.

Todo era perfecto.

Dejé a Jacob atrás y comencé a recorrer el piso de arriba a bajo.

Estaba todo decorado con muebles negros, paredes blancas, fucsias, un enorme sofá blanco... Era...

- Madre mía... - dije como pude, sintiendo como se me atragantaban las palabras.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es absolutamente perfecto.

Jacob vino hacia mí y me lancé a sus brazos al momento.

- Te amo, Jacob. Más que a mi vida.

- Yo también te amo.

- Y pensar que casi no voy a tu consulta aquel día. - dije, acariciando su hermoso rostro. - Eres lo mejor que ha podido aparecer en mi vida.

- Renesmee...

- Me salvaste la vida.

- Creo que estás exagerando. - murmuró. Se estaba sonrojando.

- Si no te hubiera conocido y no me hubieras ayudado, hubiera muerto de desnutrición, hecha un esqueleto. - sujeté bien su cara, obligándole a mirarme a los ojos. - Te amo.

No dejé que Jacob dijera nada. Me lancé a por sus labios, que estaba deseando besar desde que habíamos salido de la consulta del médico.

Jacob me cogió en brazos y comenzó a caminar por el piso, hacia el que iba a ser nuestro dormitorio. Me dejó con mucho cuidado en la cama, comenzando a besar mi cuello, algo que sabía que me volvía loca, sobretodo cuando me daba algún que otro mordisquito.

- Jacob... Aun no quiero ser madre... - dije, riendo, mientras él mismo se quitaba los pantalones.

Estaba deseando que me hiciera el amor en ese mismo instante y lugar, pero no quería volver a tener otro susto.

- Tranquila. Lo tengo controlado. - dijo, buscando en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, que ya estaban en el suelo. - No quiero que volvamos a tener un susto.

- Ven aquí ya y déjate de charlas. - dije, quitándome mis pantalones.

Esta vez fue mucho mejor que todas las anteriores. Estábamos solos en el piso, así que no tenía que controlar todas esas sensaciones que Jacob causaba en mí, y menos cuando me hacía gritar al llegar al orgasmo.

- Madre mía. Nunca te había oído gritar tanto. - dijo, riendo, acariciando mi espalda.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, conmigo tumbada sobre él.

- Nunca habíamos estado solos del todo, sin miedo a que apareciera alguien.

- Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho de este piso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Uo!**

**Bueno, bueno. **

**Ahora si que se acaba. Me gustan los números impares, así que el epílogo será en el siguiente capítulo, el número 21.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Kisses a todas.**


	21. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-. .-..-.**

**Capítulo 21. Epílogo.**

**Un amor de locos.**

Cinco años ya.

Han pasado cinco años desde que comenzó todo.

Cinco años desde que dejé a James, después de una tormentosa relación en la que soporté muchas cosas por el miedo a estar sola. Y porque le quería, y él me quería, al menos eso era lo que me decía siempre, aunque siempre después de hacer que deseara desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

- Cariño, estás bien?

Me volví hacia Jacob, que estaba en la puerta de mi despacho, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome, sonriente.

- Muy bien. - dije, sin volverme del todo. No quería que me viera llorar.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si... ejem...

- De acuerdo. - dijo, aunque su tono de voz denotaba que no me creía en absoluto. - La cena estará lista en diez minutos.

- En cinco estaré abajo.

- Muy bien.

Esperé, en silencio, escuchando las pisadas de Jacob alejarse.

Recogí las fotos que tenía encima de la mesa, las guardé todas en el primer cajón y me puse en pie. Al lado del armario tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero y me situé frente a él, secándo mis lágrimas con la camiseta.

Me sentía estúpida, llorando de nuevo por aquel imbécil, pero era algo que no había podido borrar del todo de mi corazón, por mucho que lo deseara.

Me sentía estúpida al tener esas reacciones. Llevaba con Jacob cuatro maravillosos años. Teníamos nuestro piso, su trabajo le iba muy bien, el mío también (soy profesorade historia americana) y teníamos...

- Guau guau. Guau guau.

- Hola, Draco, cariño. - dije, agachándome, acariciando la cabeza de mi precioso perro, que empezó a lamerme toda la cara, haciendo que cayera al suelo de culo, riendo, que era lo que necesitaba. - Draco! Para! - grité, aun riendo.

Jacob me había regalado el cachorro de Pitbull el día que hicimos un año juntos. Me encantaban los perros, y justo eligió el más cariñoso del mundo. Sus mimos hacían que una se animara y me hacía sentir mucho mejor, sobretodo en estos momentos de bajón. Era ya uno más de la familia.

- Vamos, Draco, que Jacob está cocinando. - dije, provocando que el perro saliera corriendo del despacho, moviendo el rabo de alegría.

Fui hacia la cocina lentamente, intentando pensar en la persona que más me quería, intentando olvidar a la que me hizo tanto daño, y entré, encontrando a Jacob poniendo ya los platos en la mesa. Había cocinado arroz tres delícias y cordero al horno, mi comidas favoritas.

- No me has dicho que ibas a hacer tanta comida. - dije, al tiempo que me sentaba a la mesa.

- Lo hice. - dijo, sentándose frente a mí, colocándose la servilleta sobre sus piernas. Yo me la puse a modo de babero. - Pero no me oíste.

- Lo lamento. - dije, al verlo tan serio. Estaba claro que sabia que me pasaba algo y que no le quería decir nada.

- No te preocupes. - dijo, sonriéndome. - Las épocas de exámenes son muy estresantes. - dijo, echándome un cable. - Sin problema.

- Estaba pensando en James. - dije, haciéndo que derramara el vino que estaba echando en mi copa. - Y en que gracias a él, nos conocimos. - cogí la botella de su mano y la dejé en la mesa.

- Sé que hace cinco años que rompisteis.

- No puedo evitar sentir el dolor. - dije, haciendo que Jacob me mirara a los ojos. - Pero te miro y se me pasa.

- Lo sé. - dijo, ahora sonriendo con más alegría.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Lo veo en tus ojos. - dijo, acariciando la mano que tenía unida a la suya. - Las malas experiencias nunca se olvidan, pero se aprende a superarlas. Y tú lo has hecho. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Sentía como empezaba a sonrojarme y Jacob sonrió más ampliamente.

- Aun no me creo la suerte que he tenido al conocerte. - comenzó a decir, haciendo que me sonrojara aun más. - De que aparecieras en mi consulta.

- De que mis padres me obligaran a ir. - dije, haciéndo que soltara una de sus risitas. - Es lo mejor que he hecho.

- Y yo.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos encontramos a Rosalie y Victoria en la calle y fingiste ser mi novio para protegerme? - dije. Jacob asintió. - Creo que me enamoré de ti ese mismo día.

- ¿Ah si?

- Nunca antes nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

- Eso es porque no conocías a la gente apropiada. - dijo, comenzando a comer de nuevo.

- Sin duda. - dije, sonriendo, soltando su mano para poder seguir cenando.

Draco comenzó a darme golpecitos en la pierna, pidiendo que le diera algo de comer.

"Maldigo el día en que Jacob le enseñó a pedir comida. Solo me pide a mí."

Estaba quitándome al perro de encima cuando oí que Jacob comenzaba a reír. El muy maldito se estaba riendo de mí, en mi própia cara.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Jacob recogió la cocina mientras que yo sacaba a pasear a Draco. Cuando volví a casa, estaban todas las luces apagadas.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Se ha ido la luz? - dije, avanzando a tientas hacia el salón. No me respondió. - ¿Jacob?

Continuó sin decir nada.

Cuando llegué al salón, tanteé el terreno y fui hacia los contadores de la luz, que estaban al lado de la ventana, aunque antes de que pudiera dar la luz, algo me tocó la espalda.

- Joder! - grité, volviéndome de golpe. Jacob estaba tras de mí, con una vela en la mano, que iluminaba su rostro. - Jacob, me has asustado.

- Lo siento. - dijo, aunque en su rostro pude ver que no lo sentía en absoluto. - Se fue la luz.

- Ya lo veo. - dije, tomando la mano que me tendía.

- Tengo algo que decirte. - dijo, poniéndose todo serio. Me estaba asustando.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Jacob no dijo nada. Se agachó y clavó una rodilla en el suelo. Ahogué un grito con mis manos. Nunca creí que este momento llegaría. Era algo que habíamos hablado y nos habíamos planteado, pero hace mucho tiempo de ello, y pensé que Jacob ya lo había olvidado.

- Jacob.

- Renesmee, hace mucho que hablamos de matimonio, pero por causas externas, no hemos llevado a cabo la boda. - comenzó a decir, tomando mis manos. - Sé que la vida nos va bien sin estar casados, pero...

- Jacob...

- Espera. Yo... Sé que no estabas preparada, pero de eso ya han pasado unos años, yo... no te pido que te cases conmigo.

- ¿Ah no?

- Quiero tener un bebé contigo.

- ¿Qué? - exclamé, aun más fuerte que la vez anterior. - ¿Quieres que tengamos un hijo?

- Me encantaría tener un pedacito de ti todo lo que me queda de vida. - dijo, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos. - Siempre que tu quieras, por supuesto.

- Claro que quiero. - dije, agachándome frente a él, me solté de sus manos y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. - Tengo que contarte algo antes.

- ¿Antes de responder?

- Lo que te voy a decir forma parte de la respuesta. - dije, mirándole a los ojos llenos de sorpresa. - No te lo he querido decir antes porque no estaba segura, pero ayer fui al médico y ya te lo puedo decir.

- ¿Estás enferma?

- Estoy embarazada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque apenas estoy de tres meses y no quería gafarlo.

- Pero eso es estupendo! - exclamó, abrazándome de golpe, riendo. Sentí morir de felicidad ante su reacción. - No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

- No sabía como te lo tomarías. - dije, sin poder evitar ponerme a llorar. - Me alegra ver que estás tan feliz como yo.

- Claro que si. - me miró a los ojos y pude ver que también estaba llorando. - No lo dudes nunca, Renesmee.

- No me puedo creer que, después de tanto tiempo, consiga ser inmensamente feliz. - dije, poniéndome en pie con la ayuda de Jacob, que se secó las lágrimas con la camiseta. - He sido inmensamente feliz contigo todos estos años, pero un hijo...

- Lo sé. Es la guinda del pastel.

- Si...

- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

- No. Solo tú y yo.

- ¿Como crees que se lo tomarán tus padres?

- Más vale que bien. - dije, yendo a sentarme en el sofá. Jacob fue a dar la luz, que seguía apagada. - ¿No quieres casarte? - pregunté, pensando en lo que me había dicho Jacob.

- Antes pensaba que casarse era lo más importante. Ahora pienso que es algo secundario, ya que igualmente vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

- Lo estaremos. - dije, sonriendo. Era muy feliz en esos momentos.

- Te quiero, Renesmee.

- Yo también te quiero.

.-.-.-.

POV JACOB.

Nunca creí que pudiera ser tan feliz.

Llevaba dos años con Leah cuando conocí a Renesmee.

Desde el primer momento pude ver que necesitaba ayuda, pero sobretodo, necesitaba sentirse querida.

Poco a poco, conforme iba viendo e iba conociendo a Renesmee, comencé a sentir ciertos sentimientos hacia ella. Sentimientos que me obligaba a no sentir, ya que estaba enamorado de Leah. O al menos eso creía sentir. Cada vez sentía menos necesidad de verla y estar con ella, sin embargo, con Renesmee me pasaba todo lo contrario.

Nunca creí que ella acabara enamorándose de mí y mucho menos podía imaginarme que acabríamos saliendo juntos.

Ayer noche decidí, después de mucho tiempo, pedirle que fuéramos padres. Ya habíamos tenido un susto hacía unos años, pero ahora teníamos una relación estable, un piso, trabajos estables... Había llegado el momento.

Cuando le pedí a Renesmee que fuéramos padres y me dijo que estaba embarazada de tres meses, creí morir de felicidad.

Nunca creí poder ser tan feliz con alguien y sabía, que con Renesmee, la felicidad iba a ser eterna.

**.-.-.-.**

**Hola hola.**

**Ya acabó.**

**Es pero que os haya gustado el fin.**

**Y muchas gracias por seguirme. Ello me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Kisses.**


End file.
